Granted-THE WHOLE THING
by Mystery Girl
Summary: Ever wish you were apart of the wizarding world? So did 3 other kids. See what happens when their wish is granted.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey people, I was going to put all the chapters together, but there wasn't enough room to do so, so I'm going to cut it in half. Hope you enjoy the first half of 'Granted'. And yes, I know, Emma Watson will be playing Hermione in the movie.

Prologue~

"Wow, how did I ever land this part?" Cassandra Andesine asked herself. She had only been in a few commercials when she got the part of Hermione Granger in the movie version of Harry Potter. She stood outside the studio, still in awe. Cassandra had wanted to act for as long as she could remember, and she was really getting her chance now. 

"How am I ever gonna walk in?" She asked herself again. She was having a slight case of the butterflies, and was nervous to go in. The door opened, and out came Daniel Radcliffe, the movie's Harry Potter.

"Hey Cass, finally, you're here. We're going to start shooting in a few minutes. Rupert's already here." He said. "Of course he wasn't feeling any butterflies, he was already in a movie that aired on BBC" Cassandra thought

"Hey Dan?" Cassandra said

"Yeah Cass?" He said back

"Do you feel any butterflies in your stomach right now?" She asked him

"A few. I always feel some when I'm about to do something in front of people. But this, this isn't as bad. You could always just do over whatever you messed up." He answered back to her.

"Hey Cass, where have you been?" Rupert Grint asked her when her and Daniel got to the studio. Rupert Grint was going to be playing the part of Ron Weasley in the movie.

"Oh, I was just running late. Morning traffic and all." She told him

"I forgot how far away you lived." Daniel said

"Actors! Take your places!" The producer yelled

"Hey Dan, that's you." Cassandra said to him. Daniel ran onto the set, Harry's room, and sat on the bed.

"Lights!" The producer yelled

"Camera!" He yelled out again

"Rolling!" The cameraman yelled out

"And, ACTION!" The producer yelled out

Cassandra watched in amazement. 'Dan is such a great actor, I'll never compare to him.' She thought. She was still pondering how in the world out of thousands of kids, she got the part, and she wasn't even British! They told Cassandra that she would have to fake a British accent, which she didn't think she did so great, but the Director and the Producer liked it.

"Cut!" Yelled the director "Let's take that one again!" The producer yelled

"And ACTION!" He yelled once again. 

Hours had passed. They finally finished the scene in Harry's bedroom, and now it was time to break for lunch. The whole gang (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and the rest of the kids.) all went together, but Cassandra, Daniel, and Rupert, much like the real Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were inseperatable. 

"What scene are we doing next?" Rupert asked them.

"I think the first Quidditch game." Said Kate, who was playing Pansy Parkinson.

"Why would we do that scene now? I mean, we just finished the 1st scene." Cassandra asked.

"I never really figured out why they skip from scene to scene, but they always do. I hate that, you kind of forget where you were, and then get confused." Daniel said

"I want to see the Quidditch set before anyone uses it." Rupert said

"Well, then let's go!" Daniel said

"Are we allowed?" Cassandra asked

"I don't really know. But let's go anyway, we'll sneak in through the back." Daniel said. They finished drinking their waters (No soda during shooting hours!) and went to the studio. They found a back door, and went inside. It was like nothing they've ever seen before.

"Wow! This is amazing, it's just like I pictured it!" Cassandra said, still staring at the amazing set.

"Yeah, me too." Daniel said

"No, I had a different picture in my head." Rupert said, shaking his head "But this, this is much better." He said, shaking his head the other way.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who had weird pictures about what everything looked liked." Cassandra said. "I pictured Snape green." 

"I pictured him gray for some reason." Daniel said

"No, to me, he was a skin color." Rupert said. Rupert was somewhat of the joker in this friendship. Cassandra was the scholar, discovering new things everyday, and Daniel was the leader, with a rebellious side to him. They all fit the characters in the movie very well, since each of them portrayed many important qualities that the characters had.

"This looks great!" Daniel said

"I wish it were all real, but it's not." Cassandra said

She was so wrong.

And she knew it.

Chapter 1~

"Hey guys, I think I hear someone coming!" Cassandra said to the others. They were trying out the brooms to see what they were like, since only out of the 3, Daniel would be on one.

"Come on, let's go!" Daniel yelled

"To the back door!" Rupert yelled weirdly

Before anyone could see them, they made it outside, panting for breath.

"That was a close one." Rupert said. He couldn't crack any jokes now since he was grasping for air.

"Yeah, if we got caught…" Daniel started

"Another dumb lecture 'What are you kids doing in here! And on the brooms! You could have broken them!' and yadda yadda yadda." Rupert said

"Well, what do we do now?" Cassandra asked

Daniel looked at his watch. "It's 5 minutes till we have to be on the set, I guess we could go now, and skip another being late lecture."

"And we weren't even shooting that day!" Cassandra said

"Directors." Rupert said, and then he shrugged his shoulders "They're weird."

Then they walked to the front of the studio, which took up half of their 5 minutes. This would be Cassandra and Rupert's first scene, even if they were only in the stands. After they got into their costumes, they were given a banner with flashing lights, and their wands. Then they took their seats next to Sandra (The movie's Parvati Patil.), Brad (Seamus Finnigian.), Arnold (Neville Longbottom), Lorena (Lavender.) and Michael (Dean Thomas).

"Cassie! Hey! Rupert!" Both of them heard from down below. They looked onto the pitch, and saw Daniel on the pitch waving at them. He had his broom in his hand for when they were gonna come out of the Changing Rooms. Cassandra felt something weird when he was waving at them. '_What was that?' She thought to herself. '__Could it be that I…Nah, it can't be, can it?'_

"Cass! Earth to Cassandra! Are you there?" Rupert yelled. By this time, he was waving his hands in front of her.

"Oh, what? Sorry, what's going on?" Cassandra snapped into the real world.

"You were in your own little world there for a minute. But now we're gonna start shooting. So let's get ready." Rupert said, handing her the other side of the banner.

"Alright, lights! Camera!" The producer said.

"Rolling!" The cameraman said.

"And ACTION!" The director said.

This scene to Cassandra was her favorite when she read the script, and now it was coming to life. It was such a different experience, seeing all of this happen right before her eyes. Now she didn't have to guess what everything looked like when she was reading the book. The director then motioned to Cassandra and Rupert. Cassandra took her wand and put it to the banner.

"LUMOS BANNER!" She yelled, and then whispered to Rupert, "Turn the switch." She looked at the banner. Lights were flickering on and off, it looked amazing. She then went back to the game and cheered whenever Eric (Lee Jordan) would say something good happened for the Gryffindor team. Obviously they won, when Daniel caught the Golden Snitch, and everyone on Gryffindor erupted into cheers, like it was a real game.

"CUT! Great job everyone! Be back in an hour for the Sorting scene!" The Director yelled out.

"Dan! Dan! Over here!" Cassandra and Rupert were yelling out. Finally he saw them, Cassandra on Rupert's shoulders. For some reason, Daniel didn't like that. He couldn't figure out why, so he pushed it aside.

"I still don't get why the do that, skip from scene to scene." Daniel said when he got to them.

"Well, since all the extras are here now, I guess they're gonna try to do all the scenes with the extras now." Cassandra said

"Will you please get off! You aren't exactly a feather!" Rupert yelled out.

"Oh, sorry, forgot I was here." Cassandra said, "A little help please." She said. Automatically, Daniel came to her, and he put his hands around her waist, and helped her off of Rupert's shoulders. Cassandra felt the same thing she felt when Daniel was waving at them.

'_Do I? No, I just like the idea that he's playing Harry Potter. Or maybe not.' She quickly tried to push that thought out of her head. While in Daniel's head…_

'_What is this feeling? What does it mean? Do I like her or something? Nah, that can't be, she's my co-star, nothing can happen, can it?' He quickly tried to push that thought out of his mind, Rupert helped with that when he said,_

"Listen, I have an idea." Rupert said

"Yeah, we're listening." Cassandra said eagerly, trying to get that thought out of her head.

"When everyone leaves, let's go try out the brooms, I didn't get as much time as I wanted!" He said

"Good idea! I want some clear space to try it out again." Daniel said eagerly also.

"Well, you guys better hope they leave all the brooms up. I mean, it's not like they're gonna work without the strings." Cassandra said, but she didn't know how wrong she was.

They went out of the studio with the rest of the masses. 

"What time is it?" Cassandra asked.

"3:30." Daniel answered back to her.

"Tomorrow we have to start lessons! Great!" Rupert said frustrated

"Well of course silly! What do you think, you're parents would actually let you miss 3 months of school just to shoot a movie?" Cassandra said

"I wish." Daniel said

"So do I." Rupert said

"Well, at least the other 3 months of shooting are gonna be during summer." Daniel said

"Alright, besides that, does anyone remember what's happening tomorrow?" Cassandra said, hoping that Daniel would remember

"What, one of your American holidays?" Daniel said

"No, something else, that I believe should be made a holiday." Cassandra said.

"Well, you've got me there." Rupert said

"Yeah, me too." Daniel said

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Cassandra yelled 

"I knew something else was happening tomorrow besides our lessons starting." Rupert said

"You never told us." Daniel said

"Yes I did, the first meeting, when we got our scripts, I told you guys." Cassandra said, still a little peeved 

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry!" Daniel said feeling very guilty.

"How old are you gonna be? 12, right?" Rupert asked

"Yep, the big 1-2." Cassandra said. "And I expect presents!" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, with what money?" Rupert asked sarcastically also

"Hello dork! You're am actor in a movie!" Daniel said

"Oops, I forgot about that." Rupert said

"Don't worry, I was just kidding." Cassandra said

"That doesn't matter. We'll still get you stuff." Daniel said

"Yep, we will." Rupert said

"Listen, I think it's safe to go into the studio now." Cassandra said, trying to change the subject. She really didn't expect anything for her birthday, this was already enough to last a hundred birthdays for her. They all went to find the studio empty.

"Aw man, they only left 2 brooms up!" Rupert said

"You guys go, I already went." He said to them, though really to Cassandra.

"No, I wanna check out the Great Hall set." Cassandra said

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes, I wanna see it too." Daniel said, as Cassandra walked to the next set, which was more amazing than the Quidditch set. The golden walls made the place look like it was worth a million dollars, and the 4 long tables could sit hundreds of people each. She looked at the middle and saw the Sorting Hat, which looked the way she imagined it. She thought she would have a little fun, and try it on. She walked up to the stool, and picked up the hat, and sat down. She yelled her read name (Cassandra Andesine!) and put on the hat, then something she didn't expect happened. 

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out.

Chapter 2~

She immediately took off the hat. 'That was weird, too weird.' She thought.

"Hey Dan, Rupert, could you guys come here a minute?" She yelled, still staring at the hat.

"Yeah Cassie, what's up?" Daniel said

"Is the Sorting Hat computerized?" Cassandra asked

"Nope, some guy named Randy does the voice." Rupert said

"Why?" Daniel said curiously

"Randy's here." She said

"How do you know?" Rupert asked

"I put on the Sorting Hat to see what it was like, and it yelled out 'Gryffindor'." She said

"Well, at least we know you're a true Gryffindor." Rupert said jokingly 

"Stop that, Randy could bust us." Daniel said

"We should go look for him." Cassandra said. They spent the better part of the hour looking for him, but he wasn't to be found. They never heard any of the doors open, so they thought that he must have gone out a secret way.

"He must have gone out a secret way." Rupert said (I told you)

"Well, I don't really think there's another way out of here." Cassandra said

"Me either." Daniel said.

"Then that means…" Cassandra said

"That can't be true." Rupert said

"Yeah, they just sewed it up for this scene." Daniel said, though starting to believe Cassandra more and more.

"Well, then what else could have happened?" Cassandra asked

"I have an idea, try the hat on again." Rupert said

"And we'll watch to see if the hat opens it's mouth again." Daniel said

"Alright." Cassandra said. They went back to the set of the Great Hall, Daniel and Rupert just noticing how amazing it was. Cassandra walked up to the stool on which the hat was on, looking like a normal wizard's hat.

"Alright, guys, I'm gonna put it on." Cassandra said as she sat on the stool. She put in on, and waited.

"This is taking awhile." Rupert said after about a minute

"Don't worry, it took about 2 minutes before it said anything." Cassandra said still sitting with the hat on her head.

"I hope this thing hurries up, people are gonna start coming any minute." Daniel said.

"Hold on. Just wait." Cassandra said. Then when Rupert and Daniel were about to walk off, they heard what they were waiting for.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

"Oh my!" Rupert said.

"That's impossible!" Daniel said

"I know but…" Cassandra didn't get to finish her sentence, since all of a sudden, she disappeared.

Chapter 3~

Cassandra felt herself being pulled by a foot. She had no idea where she was going. She had just put on the Sorting Hat, and now, she was traveling somewhere. She looked around and saw nothingness, plain nothingness. She couldn't move since she was moving so fast. Then she stopped. Her feet touched the floor, and she opened her eyes again. She was in front of a huge crowd. It looked like the Great Hall, but she couldn't find Daniel or Rupert. People she'd never seen before occupied most of the chairs in the Great Hall. She looked to the side of her, but she didn't see the camera or any of the chairs that they all sat at, but a huge door and another wall. It then hit her.

'_I'm at Hogwarts!'_

_ _

_ _

_"What happened?" Rupert said_

"I don't know, where did Cassie go?" Daniel said very worried

"I don't know." Rupert said. They were both out of words. They just stared at the hat the Cassandra was wearing.

"We should go find the Director or something." Rupert said, starting to run off, but Daniel had a different idea.

"I'm going after her!" He said, as he put on the hat.

"Dan, no…" Rupert tried to tell him, but before Daniel heard him, the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!' and he had also disappeared.

Cassandra then felt something on her head. She looked up, and there was the sorting hat, on the top of her head. She was being sorted! She then heard a voice in her head, that didn't belong to her.

"Hermione Granger" The voice said, 

_'They think that I'm Hermione Granger!' Cassandra thought to herself_

"Ahh, there's lots of talent, yes, and a lot of intelligence. Better make it-GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out. She then heard an eruption of cheers from the table directly in front of her. She took off the hat, and went to the table. She turned her attention back to the Sorting when a woman who reminded her of Professor McGonagall yelled out "Harry Potter!" And there was Daniel, walking right up to the stool, and putting on the hat. When he sat down, he all of a sudden put on a puzzled face, looking around like he didn't know where he was.

_'He just got here.' She thought, then another thought skirted across her mind, __'Did he come after me?'_

_ _

_'Where am I?' Daniel thought to himself. He looked around and he saw that he was in a room identical to the Great Hall set, except all the tables were full. He looked around to see if he could find Cassandra, but then a voice popped into his head, one that wasn't his._

"Oh…the legendary Harry Potter. Hmm, there's some bravery, and there's talent, oh yes there's talent. You would do great in Slytherin.' The voice said. Then Daniel looked up, and saw the Sorting Hat on his head. 

_'Wow, I'm really Harry Potter!' _

_ _

Rupert stood there, not knowing what to do. If he went after them, than no one would know where they all went. But he didn't know if Cassandra or Daniel were in any danger. 

After about 10 minutes of thinking this through, he decided that he would first tell someone, and then go after them. He started running to the door, but before he could open the huge and heavy studio doors, the Director and Producer opened the door, which sent Rupert to the floor, unconscious.

Chapter 4~

Daniel sat on the stool, waiting to be sorted. He looked around for Cassandra, but he couldn't find her. He looked down at himself, and he realized that he didn't even reconigized himself. He now had glasses on, and was wearing a long black robe. Then he put his hand on his forehead, and felt a lighting shaped scar. Then he heard the voices in his head that weren't his.

'So, what do you say, should we make you a Slytherin?' The voice said

'No, anywhere but Slytherin!' Daniel begged the voice. _'Hey!' Daniel said to himself, __'As long as I'm in this dream, I might as well go along with it.'_

_'Are you sure? You would do great in Slytherin.' The voice said to him._

'Anywhere but Slytherin! Anywhere but Slytherin!' He begged to the voice.

'Are you sure? Alright, better make it-GRYFFINDOR!' The hat yelled out. He then heard a roar of cheers coming from a table directly in front of him. Then he heard another voice that wasn't his, but this one was speaking out loud.

"Dan…I mean Harry! Over here!" The voice said. It was somewhat familiar, but he couldn't identify it. He looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw her. It was Hermione Granger.

Rupert awoke with people all around him. _'Where am I?' He thought to himself. __'Who are all these people? And who am I?'_

_"Rupert! How do you feel Rupert?" Someone with a soothing voice said. _

"Rupert? Who's Rupert?" He asked curiously.

"Oh no, it's worse than I thought." The soothing voice said

"What's worse? What happened?" Rupert asked, but no one answered.

"Rupert, do you remember anything, do you remember any of them?" The soothing voice said, pointing to a bunch of people that he'd had never seen before.

"No, what happened?" Rupert asked again, and yet again not getting an answer.

"What Doctor Lambert? What's worse?" Said a woman, who looked like she was about to faint. He knew her, but he didn't know from where. He guessed that he must have seen her somewhere before.

"Mrs. Grint, Rupert has amnesia."

Daniel was looking at her like she was a maniac. He had just got sorted, and was walking her way after she had just called him.

"Dan…I mean Harry, why are you looking at me like that?" Cassandra said to him.

"Cassie?" Daniel said to Cassandra said after he sat next to her.

"Yeah, what made you so sure?" Cass asked sarcastically.

"Have you taken a look at yourself?"

"Why, what's wrong with me?" She then saw that he was wearing glasses. She looked into them, and saw someone that wasn't her. Before she had a chance to scream, Daniel put his hand over her mouth. After he was sure that she wouldn't scream, he took her hand off her mouth. He wanted to put her hand back on her. Everytime he touched her, he felt a surge of energy going through his body, and he would want to kiss her. _'Come on Daniel, this is a dream; I won't get to kiss her for real. Besides, you're only 12.' (Yes, I know he's really only 11, but I wanted to make him a year older.)_

"Daniel, do I look like…" She asked him, but he already knew what she was going to say.

"Yeah, and I look like Harry Potter, right?" He asked her.

"Wow, I didn't notice before. You even have the scar!" She said, pointing to his forehead.

"Yeah, I know, and people think I'm actually Harry Potter."

"I already found that out when I was getting sorted, but what do we do now?" 

"Don't worry, Rupert saw me go, and I don't think that the kid up there," He pointed to the stool, which a kid with wild red hair was sitting, sans the look of total confusion, "is Rupert. He'll tell someone. I know it."

"I'm not so sure. Maybe that kid is Rupert, maybe not, but even if it isn't, I'm not so sure."

Meanwhile, back at the hospital~

"Rupert, please tell me you know who I am!" The woman who was about to faint said. She had tears down her eyes. He wanted to tell her that he knew her, but he didn't have the slightest clue who she was.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." He said to her. All the tears that she was trying to hold back came exploding out. A man came up to her, and tried to comfort her, but it seemed like nothing could stop her. The man looked very familiar. In fact, to Rupert, everyone but the doctor looked familiar, but he didn't know them, he couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know who I am!" He yelled out, feeling responsible for causing everyone grief. 

"Honey, please don't be sorry. You didn't do anything." The familiar woman said. He then put it together.

"Are you my mother?" He whispered to her.

"Yes Rupert." His mother almost flew off his bed.

"So that makes me Rupert, right?" His mother sat down again, her hopes lost.

"Yes, you're Rupert Grint." The man that was trying to comfort his mother said. "And I'm you're father."

Then he heard the soothing voice again. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you all to leave. Rupert needs his rest." 

"But can't we…" His mother started, but his father put his hand on her shoulder, and told her that they probably should leave. After they all left, the owner of the soothing voice came up to him.

"Rupert, you should be going to sleep now, and try to regain some of your memory. And if you forgot, I'm Doctor Lambert. Just press the button right next to the bed if you need anything. She left, closing the door behind her, letting Rupert fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Wow, the rest of the day off!" Brad (Seamus) said

"Stop that! That's only because of what happened to Rupert. I hope he's ok." Kate (Pansy) said.

"Does anyone even know what happened?" Arnold (Neville) asked the group.

"No, I was gonna ask you guys." Justin (Draco) said

"What about Cass and Dan? They're not here." Lorena (Lavender) said, looking around the group of 8.

"They're probably off making out or something." Michael (Dean) said.

"Finally. It's so obvious that they like each other." Sandra (Parvati) said, clinging to Justin's arm.

"I think the only one that didn't know was Rupert." Arnold said, getting into a pushing fight with Brad.

"Are you guys really sure that they're somewhere kissing?" Lorena said, concerned.

"Don't worry, Lori." Sandra said, letting go of Justin's arm. "They'll be fine, as long as they're together." She said to her on and off-screen best friend.

"Come on guys! Let's go eat somewhere, it's almost dinnertime!" Michael yelled to everyone.

"Yeah, in your world." Kate said

"Whatever, I'm hungry too! Let's break some rules and go eat fast food!" Sandra yelled to everyone.

"To Burger King!" Brad yelled, finishing off the playful pushing fight with Arnold. The rest of them walked away, chatting about whatever came up, except Lorena.

"Please let them be ok." Lorena whispered, and then went to talk to Kate and Sandra about how much more work they had to do tomorrow.

Cassandra was in her own little world while the Great Feast was going on. She couldn't really eat. She just had this terrible feeling about Rupert, like something was horribly wrong. She saw Daniel eating, without a care in the world. _"He must think this is a dream or something!" Cassandra said to herself exaggerately (Is that a word?). The truth was, was that he did._

_'Any minute, Rupert will come, I'll get to kiss Cassie, and this whole dream will be over.' Daniel thought to himself. He still had a lurking feeling that this could all be true, but it wasn't logical, but anything can happen, right?_

He looked over to Cassandra, who hadn't touched any of her food, which wasn't very Cassandra. She could sometimes be a little pig, and still manage to keep pretty thin. 

"Come on Cassie, eat something." He nudged her a little

"I can't, I have other things on my mind." She said, with a worried look on her face.

"What? That we're never gonna get out of here?" Daniel said sarcastically

"Yeah, that's back there somewhere, but I can't get my mind off of Rupert." She said. That instant, his spirit went way down. He had finally realized, along with the rest of the cast, that he really liked Cassie, and now she liked Rupert.

"Why, why is he on your mind?" He asked with a little attitude.

"Well, I can't help but have this feeling that something happened to him, something that could affect us also." She said. His spirit went up a little bit.

"Don't worry, Rupert's fine, what could possibly happen?" Daniel asked her, not expecting an answer.

"A lot can happen Dan, a lot more than you think."

Chapter 5~

"What do we do now Dan?" Cassandra asked him. They were now on their way to Gryffindor tower with the rest of the Gryffindors. It was hard to separate Ron and Daniel, but Cassandra had done it, and got to have a minute with Daniel.

"I dunno, I'm really asleep. This will all be over soon." Daniel said like nothing was going on. Cassandra couldn't believe her ears. He really thought this was a dream.

She punched him on the shoulder as the Fat Lady swung open.

"Oww, what did you do that for?" Daniel yelled to Cassandra as they walked into the common room, which turned some heads. Cassandra grabbed his arm, and dragged him to a corner and whispered,

"If this was a dream, that wouldn't have hurt. This is real." She said to him.

"So, we can't do anything, can we?" Daniel said sharply.

"Yes we can, we just have to figure something out." Cassandra said. After about a minute, Daniel said,

"So?"

"So what?"

"Have you thought of any brilliant ideas yet?"

"I don't see you coming up with anything."

"Well, the pain in my shoulder somewhat distracts me."

"What is wrong with you? Can't you take anything seriously?"

"Yes I can, it's just that you're so uptight."

"Really?" She yelled in his face

"Yeah, really!" He yelled back

"Fine, I'd had it with you!" Cassandra yelled. By this time, mostly everyone in the common room was looking at them. Cassandra stomped up to the Girls' Dormitories, found the door with 'First Years' on it, jumped onto a bed, and started to cry.

Daniel was stunned. One thing about Cassandra was that she could rise above being mad and yelling, she was better than that. But she had just yelled in his face that she'd had it with him, and marched up to the Girls' Dormitories. Ron came up to his side (He wasn't Rupert, Cassandra and Daniel had found this out before leaving the Great Hall) when she was out of sight, asking what happened.

"Were you guys seeing each other or something?" Ron asked

"No, I would never want to date her." Daniel said, even though he didn't mean it. Cassandra was right, he wasn't taking this seriously. They could be stuck here forever if they didn't act fast.

"Well, then what happened?" Ron asked, as they sat in 2 chairs by the fire.

"Nothing really. It was just that something came up that I didn't take seriously, and Cass…Hermione got mad." Daniel said, almost saying Cassandra. He thought that Ron didn't notice his slip-up, but he was wrong.

"You were about to say someone else's name. Does this involve someone else or something." Ron asked curiously.

"No, it's just that…Cassandra is Hermione's middle name, and she says that she prefers her middle name to her first name." He said whatever he could think of to cover up his slip up.

"Oh, did you know her before this?" Ron asked

"Yeah, we met at…Diagon Alley." Daniel said, trying to cover up another one of his mistakes. He hoped that Ron wouldn't talk to Cassandra before he had a chance to. After about an hour of talking, Ron and Daniel went up to the Boys' Dormitories. Not once during their whole conversation, had Daniel been able to take his mind off Cassandra. _'Why am I such an idiot?' Daniel thought to himself when he got into bed. He didn't even take the time to look around his room; he just changed, and went straight to bed, while Ron was admiring their room._

Daniel was nowhere near sleep when he heard the unpleasant sound of Neville's snores. He tried to think of a way to say sorry to Cassandra. Cassandra may be slow to anger, but she was slow to forgive (A quote from my 2nd Favorite book, 'Ella Enchanted'. One of the best books ever, I mean, after Harry Potter!). After hours of tossing and turning, he couldn't bare it anymore, and walked out the room. He saw a 5th year couple, arms around each other, sleeping, so he went to the only other place he could think of, the Astronomy tower.

Somehow, he managed to get through the halls without getting caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris. And another miracle was that he was able to find the Astronomy tower. But the Hogwarts School was amazing like the set, back in the real world. He went up the ladder, through the trap door, and out to the balcony. For some reason, he needed fresh air, it helped calm him down, and clear his mind. Then he started to talk.

"What am I gonna do, what would make her forgive me?" He said out loud. For some reason, Daniel liked to talk to himself; it was like telling someone that wasn't there.

"Wait, Cassie's birthday is tomorrow. I've gotta do something big." For the next 5 minutes, Daniel was thinking, but he didn't say his thoughts aloud. He was so enamored in his thoughts, he didn't notice the girl with the curly hair walk in.

"I've got it! I think I can go to sleep now!" Daniel said, not noticing the girl with the curly hair, and the dark robe. He ran out of there, and then slowly walked to his dormitory, and all of sudden, as he hit the bed, he felt sleep take him away, not even knowing that the girl with the curly hair was up in the Astronomy tower.

The girl with the curly hair couldn't sleep, sleep was to far away for her to reach, so she decided to go to the Astronomy tower balcony, it was as close as she could get to being outside without walking off Hogwarts grounds. She thought about running away, but she didn't know where in England she was. She somehow knew her way around the grounds, and after 20 minutes of switching from hall to hall, floor to floor, she reached the long tower, and climbed the steps, up the ladder, into the trapdoor, and into the classroom. But someone else was there. It was too dark to tell who he or she was. She didn't want to be seen, so she hid behind a desk, waiting for the stranger to leave.

"I've got it!" He yelled. She knew the voice; it was the same one as the one who was yelling in the common room, the voice belonged to Harry Potter. He then ran out of the room. _'I wondered what he figured out.' The girl with the curly hair thought. She went out to the balcony after she locked the door, so no one would interrupt her. She leaned against the railing, and by the light of the moon, you could see her face. It was Cassandra._

Rupert woke up, noticing that his room was dark. _'It must be nighttime.' He thought. He still hadn't gained any of his memory, but he woke up because he felt like he had to do something, he had to tell someone something, but what? And who?_

Rupert felt something on his wrist, a watch. He looked at it, and it was 3:30 in the morning. He tried going to sleep again, but that feeling wouldn't let him. He felt that this must have been pretty important, and then a picture came into his mind, and a voice. He was in the picture, and so was someone else. It was a boy with jet black hair, and green eyes, he was putting on a hat, and the voice, which sounded like his, was saying 'Daniel, don't!', but that's all that came to him.

The nurse had given him a pad of paper, to write down anything that he remembered. Rupert picked up the pad of paper, and the pen next to it, and scribbled down, 

"Daniel's in trouble."

"What do you mean 'You don't know where they are?' You're supposed to be supervising them!" A woman screamed. There were 4 people in an office, the director's office.

"Mrs. Radcliffe, we had to go to Rupert, he was unconscious when he was found." The director said.

"And you left the children there by themselves?" Mrs. Andesine said to him. About an hour ago, someone finally noticed that Daniel and Cassandra were missing.

"Well, we asked the older kids to watch after them. There were lots of kids there." The producer said

"You should have made them all call home or something! Now mine and Mrs. Andesine's kids are missing."

"Have you called the police?" The director asked

"Yes about 10 times!" Mrs. Andesine said

"What about the other kids?" The producer said, with a face like he had got them there.

"Already done. Last time anyone saw them was with Rupert, and Rupert can't remember a damn thing!" Mrs. Radcliffe yelled. She had lost it, and she had started to cry. She sat down, while Mrs. Andesine took charge.

"What is wrong with you people? Leaving a bunch of 11 and 12 years olds be themselves. Only God knows know where they could be and what's happening to them! I'm leaving now, come on Debbie." Mrs. Andesine yelled to Mrs. Radcliffe.

"Where are you going?" The producer asked

"To go look for our kids!" She said, and then they were both gone, but they were quickly stopped.

"Mrs. Andesine, Mrs. Radcliffe, I'm sorry to delay you, but I'm Lorena Valden, I play the part of Lavender Brown."

"Is that what you tell us?" Mrs. Radcliffe said, trying to hide her anger.

"No, it's just that, I think I know who would know where Daniel and Cassandra are."

"I'm going after her!" Daniel said, as he put on the Sorting hat.

"Dan, no…" Rupert tried to tell him, but before Daniel heard him, the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!' and he had disappeared. She was there too, and she wanted to say something, but no sound came out of he mouth. She saw Rupert debating in weather or not he should go, and he had finally decided to go tell someone. He ran to the studio doors, and right as he was about to open the door, the director walked in, and the heavy door had hit Rupert on the head. She still wanted to say something, but this time, her mouth wouldn't open. She then heard a scream, and shot out of bed.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up, you're gonna be late for breakfast."

"Lorena, I'm sure you mean well, but Rupert can't help us now." Mrs. Andesine asked her. After Lorena explained everything that happened the previous day, Lorena wanted them to see Rupert, the one that would probably know what happened to them.

"Yes he can. The 3 of them never separate, so Rupert will most likely know what happened to Cassandra and Daniel." Lorena said to them. She had this strong feeling that he knew where they were, and if they were ok. They walked in to his room, to find him asleep. It was still very early, only about 6:30, but that's when welcoming hours started, and Lorena wanted to find Cassandra and Daniel.

"Lorena, we should go, he's asleep." Mrs. Radcliffe said to her, but Lorena saw a little pad of paper, and she wanted to know…

"Hold on a sec." Se walked over to his dresser, and picked up the pad of paper. She opened it to the very first page, and gasped.

"Lorena, what's wrong?" Mrs. Andesine asked. She walked over to her, and took out the pad of paper, and read what was said. She then also gasped, and then gave the pad of paper to Mrs. Radcliffe. She read what was written. 

"Daniel's in trouble."

Chapter 6~

"Oh no." Was all that Mrs. Radcliffe could manage to say. They all stood in Rupert's hospital room in silence for a few minutes, until someone spoke up.

"Who are you?" Rupert asked, looking at them like they were maniacs for being in his room this early.

"I'm Lorena, a friend of yours. This is Mrs. Radcliffe and Mrs. Andesine, the mothers of your 2 best friends, which both are missing." Lorena said

But Lorena didn't get the reaction from Rupert that she'd expected. Instead, his face lit up, and he asked.

"By any chance, is one of my best friend's names Daniel?" Rupert asked. Mrs. Radcliffe rushed to the side of the bed and asked.

"Yes, my son, do you remember anything?" She asked, hoping it was something good.

"Yes, but I don't think it will help any." Rupert said, hoping that he wouldn't have to tell them what he'd remembered.

"Anything will help Rupert." The girl with the long black hair said.

"Well, alright. I was in this room, with a kid. He had jet-black hair and green eyes. He was putting on a hat that looked like it belonged to a sorcerer thousands of years ago."

"The Sorting Hat." Lorena, he girl with the long black hair said.

"Yes, whatever it's called. I was telling him 'No Daniel.' But that didn't stop him. And that's all I remembered." Rupert said

"Ok, so something must have happened on the set, since that's where the Sorting Hat is." Lorena said, hoping it would cheer someone up.

"But what good will that do us?" Mrs. Radcliffe asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Lorena, we appreciate your help, but we should go around town, looking for Cass and Dan. Good-bye." Mrs. Andesine said, and both mothers were gone.

"No you don't." Lorena muttered under her breath.

Daniel woke early for some reason. He usually was a person who slept in if he could, but today, today was different. He looked down at his watch, but it was broken. He then remembered a line in one of the Harry Potter stories.

_'Electric things go haywire in Hogwarts, since there's so much magic around here.'_

_So he took off the watch, and put it in his trunk. He didn't even realize that it wasn't his watch. He looked out the window, and saw that the sun had just risen. __'Must be about 5:30.' He thought to himself. He put on his robe, took a quill and parchment, and went down to the common room. He saw that the couple was gone, which was good, he wanted to be alone. Since he couldn't buy Cassandra a present for her birthday, he was going to make her one. He went to a table, and started to write._

"Man, we came all the way down here just to be told that we have another day off!"Brad (Seamus) said. 

"I know, geez, has the director heard of a telephone?" Kate (Pansy) said.

"Will you guys shut up! Cassandra and Daniel are missing, and the only person who might know where they went has amnesia. I think that's a pretty good reason to cancel shooting for the day." Lorena said to them.

"Yeah you guys, do you have any compassion at all?" Michael (Dean) said. He liked Lorena. Besides Cassandra, she was the only down to earth girl in this whole cast. Both Michael and Lorena spent most of their time chatting with Rupert, Cassandra, and Daniel, since they were the normal ones, the ones that didn't let stardom go to their heads, even though they were playing the main characters.

"They probably rented a hotel room with the shit load money they're getting for their roles." Arnold said. He was the pervert of the group, always thinking that if someone was missing or late, they were out having sex or something.

"Come on guys. I mean Daniel's 12, and Cassandra's 11. Get real!" Lorena said.

"Hey, isn't today her birthday?" Sandra (Parvati) said

"He's probably giving her a birthday present, if you know what I mean." Justin (Draco)

"You guys are sick pervs." Michael said

"Yeah, whatever." Brad said. Lorena then pulled Michael's arm.

"What?" Michael said, still following the rest of the group 

"Don't you feel like we should be doing something more than this?" She said, pointing to the rest of the group.

"Yeah, but what can we do. The Director and the Producer are going all around town with their moms; the police are looking for them. There's nothing we can do." Michael said to her

"I just feel like there's a clue somewhere, somewhere I haven't looked. Did I tell you that I saw Rupert this morning?"

"No, did he remember anything?"

"Yeah, a little. He said that he and Daniel were in a room, probably the set of the Great Hall. Daniel said something about going after someone, most likely Cassandra. Daniel was putting on the Sorting Hat, and Rupert was saying 'No Daniel' like he was trying to stop him, and that's all he remembered. But I don't see how that helps."

"Well, something must have happened on the set. Maybe there's something there."

"Should we go check?" Lorena asked him

"Lets." He said as they separated from the group, and walked to the studio.

Cassandra was covered in cold sweat. Lavender was shaking her to wake her up. When she finally saw that Cassandra was awake, she stopped, and went back to the vanity to put her make-up on.

_'What does that dream mean? Is that what happened back at the studio when I disappeared? Did Daniel come after me?'_

_Then she remembered what day it was. Her Birthday._

"Hey Lavender, today's my birthday." She said

"Oh, really? Must have slipped my mind. Happy Birthday. And sorry." Lavender said, never taking her eyes off the mirror.

"Don't be sorry, I never told you." She said. Cassandra then got out of bed, and went into Hermione's trunk to get some black robes. She put them on, and walked and ate breakfast with Lavender and Parvati. By this time, she was starving, since she didn't eat dinner the previous night. Cassandra kept looking over to Daniel, but he was too enamored in his conversation with Ron. 

_'He probably doesn't remember that it's my Birthday. He probably hasn't given me a thought.' She thought to herself. But the truth was, Daniel couldn't stop thinking about her._

"Is the Sorting Hat computerized?" A girl with curly hair asked 

"Nope, some guy named Randy does the voice." Rupert said

"Why?" Daniel said curiously

"Randy's here." She said

"How do you know?" Rupert asked

"I put on the Sorting Hat to see what it was like, and it yelled out 'Gryffindor'." She said

"Well, at least we know you're a true Gryffindor." Rupert said jokingly 

"Stop that, Randy could bust us." Daniel said

But the dream didn't continue, because something caused Rupert to wake up. It was still morning. He looked at his watch, which read 9:30. Then he noticed that his mother was there.

"Good Rupert, you're up." She said, "Do you remember anything?" She asked. Rupert looked into her eyes. He wanted to tell her that he remembered everything, and take away the sadness in her eyes, but he couldn't lie to her. She would probably be able to tell anyway.

"No, nothing really. Mom, did you know that my 2 best friends, Daniel and, well I forgot the name of the girl, but did you know that they're missing?" Rupert asked his mother. He knew that would probably cause more sadness, but something in the back of his head was telling him that he should tell her.

"Daniel and Cassandra? Oh no, I didn't." She said, her voice filled with worry. "How did you find out?"

"A girl named Lorena came with their mothers, and she asked me if I cold remember anything. I told them all I knew, but I don't thin it helped."

"Oh, so you did remember something?" She asked, now with hope in her voice.

"Yes, but that's it. And something else now too. There were 2 people by me, Daniel, and some girl, which I think is Cassandra. The girl was asking us if some hat was computerized, and I said no, some guy does the voice for the hat. Am I in a movie?" 

"Yes, and Daniel and Cassandra are in this movie also. You were found unconscious on the set during a break."

"Oh, well, there's more. Cassandra said that the hat had said something; either that, or the person who does the voice of the hat was there. Daniel said that we should leave before we got in trouble, and that's it."

Rupert reached for the pad of paper, and scribbled down.

'There's something up with the Sorting Hat.'

Daniel was not a great writer. He wasn't even really a good writer. But he knew that Cassandra was a romantic person, and what could be more romantic than an original poem? He was in the common room for over an hour and a half before Ron came downstairs, and Daniel still had nothing.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked Daniel

"Oh, nothing much, just writing a letter."

"To who?" Ron asked

"You're nosy, you know that?"

"Yeah, I can't help it."

"Listen, I'll tell you later. Let's go down to breakfast. I'm starved."

"Ok, whatever, but you know I'll find out whatever you're hiding."

They walked down to breakfast without mentioning what Daniel was writing. He looked around, but he didn't see Cassandra anywhere. After they were about 5 minutes into breakfast, the big doors opened, and in walked Cassandra, Lavender, and Parvati. He tried not to look at them while they walked to the Gryffindor table, but he couldn't. As they walked to the table, he saw Cassandra laughing and joking with Lavender and Parvati.

_'Probably not thinking about me at all.' Daniel thought. It's funny how alike people think sometimes, isn't it?_

Their first day, the Gryffindors had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She didn't even give them time to breathe before she started writing things on the board that they had to copy down, but Cassandra quickly realized that Hermione had a very fast writing hand. After Transfiguration, they went to Charms with the Ravenclaws. Professor Flitwick was a very ting teacher, who seemed very nervous. He didn't have them copy down any notes, but he talked until half of the Ravenclaws and most of the Gryffindors were asleep. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang, and it was time to go to lunch.

"Hermione, what do we have next?" Parvati asked

"Double Potions with Professor Snape and the Slytherins."

"I don't know about Professor Snape, but I don't like the Slytherins. They're pretty rude." Parvati said

"Yeah, one of the second years tried to trip me over on my way to Transfiguration." Lavender said

"I don't think then you'll like Professor Snape either." Cassandra said

"Why not?" Parvati asked

"Because he's the head of the Slytherin house."

Daniel wasn't looking forward to Double Potions. All he wanted was for night to fall, so he could slip to the Astronomy tower. The Gryffindors all walked in unison to the dungeons where the classroom was. And if wasn't bad enough, they had Potions with the Slytherins.

During the class, Daniel lost Gryffindor 10 points, 5 for sitting all the way in the back, and 5 for being a smart Alec. Along with that, Cassandra had lost 5 points for trying to keep Neville from freaking out, and Neville had lost them 5 more points for freaking out anyway. Draco Malfoy had gained the Slytherins 10 points for knowing today's date. Finally, after Slytherin gained 20 points and Gryffindor had lost 20, the bell had rung. Daniel didn't even wait up for Ron, but he slipped Cassandra a note, which simply said,

_Cassie/Hermione,_

__

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight._

_ _

_Daniel/Harry_

_ _

_Cassandra heart skipped a beat. Lavender looked over her shoulder to read the note._

"Ohhhh, Harry likes you!" She said

"No he doesn't!" Cassandra said, though wishing it was true.

"Yes he does, I mean, why would he want to meet you in the Astronomy Tower, alone?" Parvati asked

"Because, we had a fight yesterday, maybe he just wants to call it even." Cassandra said, though not really believing herself.

"Whatever you say Hermione, whatever you say." Lavender said, walking up to Gryffindor tower. But Parvati stayed around for a minute.

"Why did it say Daniel on the letter, and why did it say Cassandra?"

"Middle names, Parvati, middle names." Cassandra said.

Parvati wanted to say something, but she didn't want to sound obsessed with Harry, but she always thought that his middle name was James.

"See anything?" Michael yelled to Lorena.

"Nope, it's kinda dark in here." Lorena yelled back

"I wish ours wands really worked. All we have to do is yell 'LUMOS' and we have light."

"And in the real world…"

"Funny, hey wait, I think I found a light switch!" He flipped the switch, and all the lights in the studio turned on.

"And we have light!"

"Alright, so we're looking for the Sorting Hat, right?" Michael asked

"Yep, that's what we're here for." Lorena said to him.

"Then we should be at the set of the Great Hall." They walked over to the Great Hall, where, sitting on the stool, was the Sorting Hat.

"Well, what do we do now?" Michael asked

"I dunno, I guess, we try it on, and see what happens. Lorena walked over to the stool, took off the Sorting Hat, and put it on.

"So, anything happening?" Michael asked.

"Nope, nothing." She was about to take off the hat when the hat yelled out 'GRYFFINDOR!' and Lorena was gone.

Chapter 7~

"Hermione, do you know the answer to question 7?" Lavender asked Cassandra.

"To which homework?" Cassandra asked back

"Charms."

"No, I'm on Transfiguration."

"I have an idea." Parvati said, "Everyone does one homework assignment, and then we just copy off each other. I mean, we have the same homework, what's the use of all of us doing it all?"

"Good idea." Lavender said

"I'm in." Cassandra said. She knew this wasn't what Hermione would usually do, but she was Hermione for now, and she was going to have a little fun.

They then got busy doing their one assignment each.

Michael stood there in shock. He didn't know what to do, but he had to go for Lorena, what if something happened to her? Without thinking, Michael put the Sorting Hat on, waited about 10 seconds, when finally the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR' and Michael was also gone.

"That's the 7th time you've beaten me Ron, could we call it quits and go to dinner already?" Daniel asked Ron. Ron was whipping Daniel's butt at chess, and Daniel wanted to end the embarrassment.

"Hold on, I wanna see if I can beat you Harry. We both suck, let's see who sucks more." Dean said walking over to their table.

"Alright. Maybe I'll actually beat someone." Daniel said

"Ok, you've got the white ones, so you start." Dean said

"Alright, I think I'll take this…" Daniel said, but then he looked up at Dean, and saw that he was wearing a puzzled face.

"Dean, are you alright?" Daniel asked

"Dean? Are we shooting? Where am I?" Dean asked.

"Dean, what's going with you?" Ron asked

"Dean, come here a minute." Daniel said, and pulled his arm to a corner "Michael?" He asked

"Daniel? Where am I?"

"Hogwarts, and you're Dean Thomas."

"Hold on, how do I know that this isn't a dream or something?"

"I'll do the same thing that Cassie did to me." Daniel said, and punched his shoulder, but not as hard as Cassandra had punched him.

"Oww, that hurt."

"Exactly, proving that this is all real."

"Ok, we're on the set of Hogwarts, big deal."

"No, this is the real Hogwarts, alright, the real one."

"But there's no such thing as Hogwarts…Lorena."

"What about Lorena?"

"She's here too."

"Well, she plays Lavender, so…we've gotta go to Cassie's room, now!"

"But…"

"I'll explain later, come on." Daniel said, pulling Michael's arm again, and going up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Daniel opened the door to the room labeled 'First Years', and saw Cassandra and Parvati, sitting on the floor, doing their homework.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute, it's really important." Daniel asked frantically.

"Yeah, hold on." Cassandra said

"I told you he likes you." Parvati whispered to Cassandra as she left. Cassandra closed the door, and she asked,

"What's going on, and why is Dean here?"

"He's not Dean, it's Michael."

"What? Great, we should burn that hat when we get back."

"Where's Lavender?" Daniel asked

"In the bathroom, why?"

"That's not Lavender, it's Lorena."

"Oh no, we've gotta go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, now!" Cassandra said, running and pulling Daniel's arm, who was still holding Dean's arm. They all ran to the 4th floor where the bathroom was, but before they touched the 4th floor, they heard an ear-splitting scream.

When Lorena touched the floor, she was still in shock. _'Rupert was right, there's something with that hat.' She thought. She looked around, and she saw a bathroom. __'What am I doing here? Is this a dream?' She thought. She went to a sink, and splashed her face, and her face felt wet._

_'So this isn't a dream, but where am I?' She though. She then looked into the mirror, and saw her wet face. She then realized that she all of a sudden had to go to the bathroom. As a habit, she went to the stall closest to the wall. She opened the door, and saw a ghost crying. She screamed, and everything went black._

"CUT! Great job everyone! Be back in an hour for the Sorting scene!" Some man yelled out.

"Dan! Dan! Over here!" Cassandra and him were yelling out. Finally he saw them, Cassandra on his shoulders.

"I still don't get why the do that, skip from scene to scene." Daniel said when he got to them.

"Well, since all the extras are here now, I guess they're gonna try to do all the scenes with the extras now." Cassandra said

"Will you please get off? You aren't exactly a feather!" Rupert yelled out.

"Oh, sorry, forgot I was here." Cassandra said, "A little help please." 

But the dream stopped, as Rupert woke up. He always caught himself drifting off, and wanted to wake himself up, so he would remember what would be happening is his dreams. He saw that no one was in his room.

_'Good, I need some peace and quiet.' Rupert thought to himself. He took the pad of paper, and wrote, _

_ _

Cassandra and I trying to get Daniel's attention. Cassandra was on my shoulders, Daniel didn't like that.

__

Before he could write anymore, he drifted off again.

"That was Lorena! Come on!" Michael said, running, but then stopping, "Which way do we go?"

"Go left!" Cassandra yelled, running ahead of Michael. She ran into the bathroom, and gave a little scream.

"Oh man, should we go in?" Daniel asked Michael as they came in front of the girls' bathroom.

"Who cares, I don't think anyone else is there." Michael said, walking in, Daniel following. They then saw Lorena on the floor, out cold.

"Lorena, Lorena, wake up!" Cassandra was saying. Lorena then started to flutter her eyelashes.

"Lorena!" Michael yelled loudly, running over to Lorena's side.

"Huh? What happened?" Lorena said faintly

"You screamed, and then you must have fainted." Cassandra

"She fainted because of me!" Someone yelled behind them. Cassandra turned around, and saw Moaning Myrtle.

"Yep, I frightened her so badly, that she passed out. That's surely a compliment!" Myrtle said madly.

"She didn't faint because of you, only because, well, you're a ghost." Daniel said.

"Great! Why did I have to die?" Myrtle said, and went back to her stall to cry some more.

"Lorena, are you feeling ok?" Michael asked

"Yeah, but my head hurts a little." Lorena said faintly.

"Ok, then we should take you back to your room." Michael said, picking her up. She was pretty light for 12; Michael didn't even need any help to carry her up to the Gryffindor tower. Michael then put her into her bed, and left with Daniel.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Parvati asked

"Moaning Myrtle scared her and she fainted." Cassandra said

"Are you ok Lavender?" Parvati asked

"What, are we shooting or something?" Lorena answered 

"What are you talking about?" Parvati asked

"Parvati, can I talk to Lavender for a minute?" Cassandra asked

"Yeah, I'll be back in 15 minutes." Parvati said a little ticked off as she left.

"What's going on? And who are you?" Lorena asked

"It's Cassandra, but I look like Hermione Granger, and you're Lavender."

"Huh? How can that be?"

"Well, when you put on the Sorting Hat, you got transferred here."

"This is impossible." Lorena said.

"Well, you're head hurts, so you know this isn't a dream, and you…oh no." Cassandra whispered to herself.

"What? What?"

"I need to get Michael and Daniel here right now!" Cassandra said, as she flew out the room, and to the boys' dormitories. She ran into the room labeled 'First Years' and opened the door, and lucky for her, only Daniel and Michael were there, Daniel explaining to Michael what happened.

"Dan, Mike, we have a problem!" Cassandra said the minute she got in

"Well I know that, but I'm guessing this is something new." Daniel said

"Yeah. If we're Harry, Hermione, and all those people, where are the real Harry, Hermione, Lavender, and Dean?"

Chapter 8~

"Hey, wake up!" Someone said to her. She didn't want to wake up, she was having a pleasant dream, about acing all her final exams, but then she thought she would have to wake up to ace them all.

"Alright, I'm up. Who are you?" She asked

"Harry Potter, I should be asking you the same question." Harry said

"Oh, me, I'm Hermione Granger. Where are we?" Hermione asked

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Harry said

Then a bad thought came to her, "How long have I've been asleep?" She said very concerned.

"I just woke up about a few minutes ago, so I'd say about an hour or so."

"But what happened? One minute, I'm about to get sorted, and the next, I'm here."

"You got into Gryffindor, so did I." 

"How do you know?" 

"I just sort of feel it."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I felt like I was there, like I saw it all when I was out cold, but I wasn't me. I mean, I was getting sorted, but I wasn't in my body, I mean…" 

"I got it, don't worry."

"So, what do we do now?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Daniel said, hitting his head

"I just realized it, since the real Lavender was here for awhile, and then Lorena came, so at some point, Hermione and Harry were their real selves." Cassandra said.

"Well, what do we do?" Michael said, after finding out what was going on.

"I don't know, I may be Hermione, but I don't have her mind." Cassandra said.

"Well, we'll sleep on it. Tomorrow, we'll go to library, and see if we can find something related to this." Michael said

"But wait, if we're them, shouldn't they be us?" Daniel asked

"Nope, in the real world, you guys are officially missing." Someone at the door said. Cassandra turned to the door, and saw Lorena.

"We are?" Cassandra said, surprised

"Yep, the rest of the cast doesn't think you guys are missing. They thought that Daniel was giving you a birthday present, if you know what I mean." Michael said.

"Perverts." Cassandra said

"Yeah, totally." Lorena

"Anyways, I think I'll go back to my dorm, I'm pretty tired." Cassandra said, somewhat upset. After she left, Michael said,

"What's up with her? There was something about the way she said that." 

"She must be upset because today's her birthday. I mean, this isn't exactly my idea of a good day. And if it was my birthday…" Lorena said

"Hopefully I can change that. What time is it?" Daniel asked

"It's about 11:15. Boy does time fly by when you're traveling through dimensions." Michael said

"How do you know that, I mean, wouldn't your watch have gone crazy?" Daniel asked

"I don't know. Anyways, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Michael said, as Lorena left. Michael got into bed without changing, and Daniel went to get his quill and parchment for one last shot at writing.

"Hey guys, I guess we should get to know each other since we'll be on screen best friends. I'm Daniel Radcliffe."  
"Rupert Grint."

"Cassandra Andesine, but call me Cass."

"Alright, Cass, Rupert. Wow, this is awkward."

"Yeah, I know." Cass said

"Well, I guess that makes our friendship awkward." He said

"That really made no sense." Daniel said

"That's what so cool about me, I never make sense." He said

For some reason unknown to him, Rupert woke up with a start. He looked at his watch, midnight.

_'Why do I have a feeling that something is gonna happen tonight?' Rupert asked himself. He thought that he was just making up things, but he was right, something was happening, just not in his world._

Cassandra made her way up to the Astronomy Tower at 11:45, hoping to get to the tower before Daniel did, hoping to hide and see what he was up to. She walked up the steps, and up the ladder, and to her surprise, Daniel was already there, and so were Lorena and Michael.

"Surprise!" They all said softly. Lorena was holding a cake that said 'Happy Birthday Cassie!' and the room was decorated with streamers.

"Wow! I didn't expect all this!" Cassandra said

"Well, we didn't expect you right now either. You were supposed to be here at midnight." Michael said

"Sorry, but I wanted to get here first, guess it didn't work." Cassandra said, sitting on a chair.

"Hold on a sec, birthday girl, you have to blow out your candles!" Lorena said, still holding the cake.

"Happy Birthday to You." Lorena and Daniel said

"Cha-Cha-Cha!" Michael said in between

"Happy Birthday to You."

"Cha-Cha-Cha!"

"Happy Birthday dear Cass."

"Cha-Cha-Cha!"

"Happy Birthday to You."

"Cha-Cha-Cha!" 

"Thank you Latin boy." Lorena said

"Now blow out the candles, and make a wish." Michael said

"And if you blow then all out in one breath, your wish will come true." Daniel said, him wishing he could have a wish right now.

"Alright." Cassandra made her wish in her head, and she blew out all the candles in one breath.

"What did you wish for?" Lorena asked

"She can't tell, or it won't come true." Daniel said, though he really wanted to know what she wished for.

"Alright, anyways. We couldn't really exactly give you any presents, sorry." Michael said

"That's ok, I can't believe that you guys even got a cake." Cassandra said

"Those house elves, willing to do anything at any time. Whipped up this cake in a minute." Lorena said

"Anyways, why don't you and Michael go to the kitchen, and get something else to eat, Lorena?" Daniel said, trying to shoo them away.

"Oh, right, Lorena and I will be right back." Michael said, and they both left.

"Wow Daniel, this is great, thanks a lot." Cassandra said

"Cassandra, I kinda, sorta have a present for you." Daniel said

"Give it to me on the balcony."

"Why?"

"Because I like that balcony for some reason."

"Alright, I won't question the birthday girl anymore." They walked onto the balcony, and Daniel said,

"I know how much you like poems and stuff, so I tried to write one, but being the sorry writer that I am, I couldn't think of anything good." 

"Yeah."

"So, I know this isn't exactly a present, but, I'll give you something better when we get to the other world or whatever." 

"Hold on, before you give me my present, can I make my wish come true?" 

"Yeah, sure, what was it anyway?" He said, not even really thinking of what it could be.

"This." And she kissed him, smack on the lips for about 5 seconds. After they pulled apart, they remained silent for about a minute, until Daniel said,

"Can I give you your present now?"

"Um, yeah, go ahead." Cassandra said, thinking that he didn't like that kiss.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Daniel said, and he kissed her. This one was a bit longer, about 20 seconds longer.

"Well, I have to admit, you have very good taste in presents." Cassandra said after they pulled away.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Daniel said, a little embarrassed

"I thought at first you didn't like me." Cassandra said

"No way, I was kinda shocked. I mean, I was just about to kiss you, and then you kissed me. I thought about a million different scenarios, and that wasn't one of them."

"Well, think a little harder next time."

"Anyways, what should we tell the others?"

"Well, that all depends."

"Depends on what?" Daniel asked, Cassandra made a face at him, and then he got the picture.

"Oh, sorry. Cassie, I like you a lot, will you be my girlfriend?" Daniel asked almost like a marriage proposal.

"You better say yes." Someone in the back said sarcastically

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Cassandra also said sarcastically to Lorena.

"Lorena and I have enough food to tackle an army." Michael said

"Umm, Cassie, well…" Daniel said

"Oh, sorry, you know I'll say yes."

"Finally." Michael said

"Yeah, it's so obvious that you guys liked each other. I think you were the only ones that didn't know." Lorena said

"And Rupert." Michael said

"Poor Rupert, he doesn't even remember." Lorena said

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked

"Oh, they don't know. Something hit Rupert on the head, and he now has amnesia." Lorena said

"I told you something was wrong with Rupert." Cassandra said

"Sorry Cassie." Daniel said

"I love when you call me Cassie." Cassandra said. They kissed for about 2 seconds before…

"Umm, there are children in here!" Michael said

"Ok, we'll go to the balcony." Daniel said

"That won't be necessary." Someone said from behind Lorena and Michael. He stepped a little closer. It was Professor Snape.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Here's the second half to the series, not much to say that I haven't said in the beginning. Hope you likey! 

Chapter 9~

"That won't be necessary." Someone said from behind Lorena and Michael. He stepped a little closer. It was Professor Snape.

"Professor. We can explain." Daniel started

"Just because the media has inflated your head Potter, doesn't mean you can run around the school, doing whatever you want. And you, Granger, I would have expected better from you…" Snape said, but someone cut him off

"It wasn't her fault, we told her to come." Michael said

"Thomas, don't take the blame for others' actions. And I'd like to know where you and Brown got all that food." He said.

"I want Brown and Thomas to go back to their dormitories. Granger and Potter, you'll go see the headmaster. And 25 points will be taken from Gryffindor. 

Snape led them to the headmaster's office, him breathing very heavily for some reason. Snape then said 'Chocolate Frogs' and the gargoyle moved, and Snape said,

"Go up, and don't be surprised if you get suspended." He said, and then he left.

"So, are we gonna go up?" Daniel asked Cassandra

"Well, Snape will probably ask Dumbledore in the morning if we went up, so we might as well." She said. They took each other's hand, and walked up the steps to Dumbledore's office. Cassandra went to the doorknob, and turned it, but it wouldn't open. Cassandra let go of Daniel's hand, and tried harder, but it wouldn't budge.

"I guess you need another password or something." She said

"Or maybe you should read the sign." Daniel said, pointing to the door. There was a sign that said 'Be back in 7 hours, 38 minutes.' The minute then changed to '37 minutes'

"Typical of Dumbledore." Cassandra said

"What should we tell Snape?" Daniel asked

"If he asks us, we'll just tell him the truth, come on, I'm getting tired." Cassandra said, taking his hand, and pulling him down the stairs while Daniel said,

"Yep, he'll buy that one."

"Is Rupert Grint there?" A voice asked over the phone. Rupert was in a very familiar room, and he was holding the phone

"Yes, this is Rupert."

"Congrats Rupert, you will be playing the part of Ron Weasley. Rehearsals start next Tuesday." The voice said

"Are you sure you got the right kid?" 

"Do you want the part or not. Yes, you're the right kid. You've got the part! Be here at the studio next Tuesday at 9:00 sharp." The voice said, and then it hung up.

"Mum! I got the part!"

Rupert woke up again. Rupert wasn't getting too much sleep, but the doctors wouldn't let him take any sleeping pills. As much as he wanted to go asleep again, he couldn't. He really didn't want to write this memory down since he didn't think it would help in any way. Besides, it would be pretty hard to forget the few memories he had now.

Rupert walked over the window of his hospital room. He was happy that the day after this one coming, he would be able to go home. He had only been there a day and a half, but he was already getting sick of the bad food and white boring walls. His mother came to visit as much as she could, but this was hard for her since she was working all the time.

Rupert really didn't know why he went to the window, but it felt right, it felt familiar, like his mother did, though he couldn't remember a single thing about her, and the name Daniel and Cassandra, but he couldn't even remember what they looked like. But worst of all, he didn't even know who he was. So he went to the window, and looked out to the street, wishing to have his memory back.

"Well, so what do we do now?" Hermione asked Harry

"I guess we just have to find a way out of here." Harry said

"Yeah, but what is here?"

"Why should I know, I woke up about a few minutes before you did." 

"Alright, sorree."  
"Let's just look around, this place looks like a house, maybe there's a door or something."

"Or maybe…Ohmigod!" Hermione said

"What, is my plan that shocking or…oh." Harry said, looking down where Hermione was looking. Lying on the floor were Dean and Lavender.

"Are they…" Hermione asked, not wanting to say the last word

"I don't know, check her pulse, I'll check Dean's." Harry said, running to Dean's side, while Hermione went to Lavender.

"She's still breathing." Hermione said

"Yeah, he is too. They're probably knocked out like we were." Harry said

"Well, what should we do with them?"

"Leave them here, and check on them later, and we'll go find an exit. They're no big help knocked out."

They walked on, until they reached a flight of stairs.

"Harry, have you seen my wand, I was about to see if I could conduct a light spell, but it's not here."  
"Hold on, use mine…I don't have mine either."

"Well, Cass and Daniel are having more fun than I thought." Brad (Seamus) said. The whole gang (Sans Michael and Lorena) were at the studio. The directors couldn't afford to lose anymore time, so they wanted to do a scene that didn't have either Cassandra, Rupert or Daniel, but then they found out that Lorena and Michael were also missing.

"Yeah, but what about Lori and Mike? I don't think they ever liked each other." Sandra (Parvati) said

"Being the Goody-Goodies they are, they probably went to find Cassandra and Daniel. Still don't really believe us." Justin (Draco) said

"Michael did for awhile, but then Lorena got to him. I don't know how Lorena can be your best friend." Arnold (Neville) said

"Well, too bad, she is, but she can be pretty, well, school-girlish." Sandra said

"What time is it?" Kate asked, trying to change the subject. She had to admit, she was getting kinda worried. 

"8:00" Brad said, looking at his watch, which he bragged about, since it cost 'hundreds of dollars'.

"Why are we here so early. I swear, I was up before the roosters started crowing." Sandra said

"You've gotta move off that farm." Justin said

"Well, whatever, what do you guys wanna do?" Arnold asked

"I have an idea, let's do something good, and visit Rupert." Kate said

"I guess, there's nothing better to do." Brad said

"Alright, what about the rest of you?" Kate said

"Ok." Sandra and Justin said at the same time

"Whatever." Arnold said, and they walked off the studio, caught a taxi, and went to the hospital.

"So get used to people calling you Lavender, and call everyone by their character names." Cassandra said to Lorena. It was about 7:30, and Parvati had already left to breakfast, and Cassandra was running a few things by Lorena.

"Ok, I think I got everything." Lorena said, then she went up to the mirror, and then turned to Cassandra. "How do I look?" She asked

"Ridiculous, these robes…" Cassandra said

"Hogwarts defiantly needs a fashion designer to help with new uniforms." Lorena said, laughing, which made Cassandra laugh.

"Alright, are you ready to make our grand entrance?" Cassandra said

"Let's go." Lorena said, and opened the door, and went downstairs.

Chapter 10~

"Rupert, wake up!" Someone said. Rupert was shaking. _'Is there an __earthquake?' he thought to himself, but then he opened his eyes to a boy with silvery-blonde hair and blue eyes, who was shaking him. Where did he know him from?  
"Alright, I'm up!" Rupert shouted, shooting up from his bed. "Who are you, anyway?" He asked_

"Geez, he doesn't even remember us." The boy said

"Well, of course he doesn't the boy has amnesia." A girl with olive skin and long black hair said.

"I'm Brad, I'm in that movie you're in." A boy with sandy brown hair said

"I'm Kate." The girl with the olive skin and long black hair said

"My name is Sandra, but everyone calls me Sandy." A girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes said

"Arnold's my name." A kid with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes said

"And me, I'm Justin. We're all in that movie. You play one of the lead roles." The kid that was shaking Rupert said

"So, do you feel any better?" Kate asked, actually looking concerned

"I feel fine, it's not really about that, but I feel like my head is empty. So, I guess not, I haven't really remembered anything important." Rupert said

"Yeah, whatever. Listen Rupert, we all hope you feel better and all, but it's lunchtime. Later." Justin said. They all agreed, and walked out, but Kate stayed behind

"They're all really shallow. I'll come visit you when I can, but I'm not allowed to leave that group. Bye Rupert."

_'If only he knew.' Kate thought as she left Rupert's room._

"Where can our wands be?" Hermione said, turning to Harry, but Hermione noticed that there was something different about Harry.

"Harry, where are your glasses?" Hermione said

Harry went to his nose, and saw that his glasses weren't there.

"I dunno, I guess I didn't noticed. I can see perfectly fine." Harry said

"Hold on." Hermione said, and she went into a pocket in her robe. She pulled out a mirror, and looked at herself.

"Hermione, is this really the time to check-up on your make-up?" Harry said. Hermione was wearing a shocked face. All she could do was hand the mirror over to Harry.

Harry took one look, and gasped. 

"Who is this?" Harry asked himself

"It's you. I look different also. You still look a lot like yourself, but doesn't your face look different?" Hermione asked 

"Yeah, I mean, it looks like me, but it doesn't."

"Then, who are we, and where are they real us?"

"Finally, we've been waiting for you." Michael said

"We're girls, you must remember that." Lavender said

"Translated, that means we were up really really late, we slept in, and I think we broke a world record for putting on a robe. 10 seconds!" Cassandra said, holding out all her fingers to show the number 10. Daniel took her hand as they walked over to the Great Hall.

"Dan, you never said sorry." Cassandra said

"For what, Cassie?"

"You calling me uptight, I mean, all I wanted to do was find a way out of here. But noooooooooo…you thought this was all a dream. Guys, he thought this was all a dream, so I had to punch him." Cassandra said as Michael and Lorena started to laugh.

"Not funny. But on a serious side, how do we get outta here?" Daniel said, lowering his voice a notch. Then everyone looked at Cassandra.

"What? Just because I look like Hermione doesn't mean I got her brain." Cassandra said, and everyone sighed as they walked into the Great Hall.

"But, if you really want me to act like I'm Hermione, we could go to the library, maybe this has happened before." Cassandra

"I highly doubt that." Michael said as they sat down

"It's not like you're coming up with any brilliant ideas." Lorena said, and then they all started to eat.

_'There has to be something.' Cassandra thought, as she took a bite of toast._

"4 child actors have gone missing this past week. Daniel Radcliffe, Cassandra Andesine, Lorena Valden, and Michael Grayson, all actors in 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' have gone missing within a day of each other.' Jackie Levinson, the channel 7 anchorwoman said. The disappearances of the 4 of them had made national headlines, especially for Daniel, who was expected to do a few more movies after the sorcerer's stone. 

The 4 mothers got together to search every inch (centimeter) of London. They questioned anyone they ran into, they put up posters of them. They did all they could do. Now all they could do was wait.

"Can we stop yet?" Michael said to Cassandra, who was flipping through the pages of one of the books in the library.

"No, don't you want to go back home?" Cassandra said, not looking up from her book.

"Come on, it's…" Lorena was about to say, but then she looked at her watch and said, "Forgot, no electricity or that stuff here." And put her arm down.

"Cassie, come on. Madame Pinch is getting aggravated with us, we've been here for hours, we can come back tomorrow." Daniel said

"Fine, fine, we'll keep looking tomorrow. But don't get mad at me if it's too late." Cassandra said, putting her book down.

"Don't worry, we'll blame Michael for the fun of it." Lorena said. As they walked down the corridors, trying to avoid teachers, Daniel remembered something.

"Cassie, we still have to see Dumbledore." He said, stopping her. Lorena and Michael thought they were stopping to kiss, so they left them alone.

"That's right. He should be there now. It's not that late." Cassandra said, catching Daniel's hand. They turned the other way, trying to remember where Dumbledore's office was. After about 10 minutes of going from floor to floor and corridor to corridor, they found they stairway that led to the door of Dumbledore's office. There was no sign, so Daniel opened the door, which was open.

They walked in, now letting go of each other's hand. They looked at the desk, which had the back of a large chair facing the front, which enabled Cassandra and Daniel to see what Dumbledore looked like.

"Excuse me, Professor." Daniel said. Dumbledore turned around, and now you could him in the chair. Only, it wasn't Dumbledore.

"You're…" Cassandra tried to say, but she was too shocked.

"Yes, that's right Cassandra, I'm…"

Chapter 11~

Hermione's mind raced about her new thought.

"We couldn't have just disappeared or something, someone must have taken on our form, and we took on theirs." She said, looking Harry straight in the eye.

"Yeah, but that can wait. If you haven't noticed, we're stuck in some sort of house." Harry said, trying to go on, but Hermione grabbed Harry's robes.

"You just said a house, right?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, so what?"

"Harry, I think I know where we are."

"Excuse me, Professor?" Daniel said. Dumbledore turned around, and now you could him in the chair. Only, it wasn't Dumbledore.

"You're…" Cassandra tried to say, but she was too shocked.

"Yes, that's right Cassandra, I'm who you think I am." The person said

"But, but, Dumbledore, in the books." Daniel said, trying to get his point across.

"He was just made up, though everyone else is real." She said

"How come we never saw you around before?" Cassandra asked. "We would have recognized you, you know."

"Well, I haven't been feeling my best this week." She said

"How did you know that this was Cassie? I mean, she's in Hermione's body." Daniel asked

"Let's just call it a sixth sense." She said

"Do you know of any possible way we could go back home? I mean this place is great, but I really have my heart set on going home." Cassie said, anxiously

"I know how to, but I can't help you. I can only give you one word, Roysen. Now you have to go, and figure it out." She said, leaving out another door in her office.

"That's all? What are we supposed to do with that bit of information?" Cassandra asked, turning towards Daniel.

"Geez, that's all the great J.K Rowling could tell us. Roysen."

'Just one more day' Rupert thought to himself. 'Just one more day of this.' He said, sitting upright in his bed, thinking. Most of the time, sleep came easily to him, but this time, it just wouldn't.

The dreams had stopped, but things became more and more familiar to him. Like his mother. Now when he said mom, it meant something. Any woman could have come in and told him that she was his mother a few days ago, but now, he knew that this woman was his mother. And Cassandra and Daniel, he now really knew how great of friends they were.

These thoughts comforted him for a little while, but then he looked around the hospital. Rupert's greatest fear was the hospital, he just hated being there for some reason. He couldn't even stand the smell of the hospital, which he finally controlled with some pine-sol his mother gave him. 

With the final comforting thought of just one more day of this prison, Rupert forgot about his struggle of trying to catch sleep, and let sleep catch him.

Chapter 12~

Daniel and Cassandra went back up to the Gryffindor common room, so lost in thought. When they went it, they discovered it empty.

"Have you ever heard of that word, Roysen?" Daniel asked

"Yeah, in my original language I made up with my best friend in the Fourth grade." She said, which was totally true.

"Really, what does it mean?"

"Demon child." 

"What did you say?" A voice said from the stairs that led to the Boys' Dormitories. Michael was standing at the second to last step, looking shocked

"Demon child." Cassandra said, turning to Michael. "Why?"

"A Roysen." He whispered to himself

"Where did you hear that word?" Cassandra asked him

"It's what I am, a Demon child, or more commonly known as a Roysen." 

"Fine Hermione, where are we?" Harry said, looking skeptical

"Think about it, a house, really old, boarded up windows, no place to really get out. Where do you think?" Hermione said, looking surprised that Harry hadn't caught on.

"What?" Harry asked

"Harry, you're a stupid prat, you know that, right?" Hermione said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No, actually that's the first time I've been told that." Harry said

"So you have no clue whatsoever?"

"Hermione, this isn't a guessing game, just tell me."

"Oh, I have information that could actually save the famous Harry Potter, how exciting!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Just tell me."

"Hmmm, I could pretend that I saved him, and I would become just as famous as him. 'Hermione Granger- The girl that saved the boy who lived'" She said to herself

"JUST TELL ME, DAMMIT!" Harry yelled to her

"Geez, 11 years and cursing. If you wanna know that badly, we're in Hogsmeade." She said, putting on a face of superioty.

"Where in Hogsmeade?" 

"Are you that clueless? Think." 

"Just freakin' tell me." Harry said exasperated

"Fine, we're in Hogsmeade, in the Shrieking Shack."

"Michael, this is not the time to kid around." Daniel said, laughing a little.

"I'm not kidding. I'm not a Demon, but my mother and father were, so the term for a child that was born with parents like mine is a Roysen."

"Prove it." Cassandra said, as she slipped into one of the common room chairs. "Do 'Roysens' have special powers or something?" Cassandra said, almost laughing.

"Yeah, types that Demons would wish for." Michael said, pointing his head up, which sent Cassandra flying.

"PUT ME DOWN! I BELIEVE YOU, PUT ME DOWN!" Cassandra yelled

"Cassie, be quiet, there's people sleeping here!" Daniel said in a loud whisper.

"I sound proof this room, she can scream all she wants." Michael said, turning his head to Daniel, then realizing his mistake. Michael took his concentration off Cassandra, and let her fall.

"Cass, no!" Michael yelled, trying to bring her back up, but it was too late.

"Shit, that hurt!" Cassandra yelled from the floor.

"Geez. She's cursing, that's not good." Daniel said

"Are you alright? I'm really sorry." Michael said

"Yeah, but could you guys help me to the sofa, I don't think I can really stand." Cassandra said. They both helped her up, as she limped to the couch.

"Ok, so what's up with this Roysen stuff?" Cassandra said as she sat down.

"Well, I know that I'm the key to getting us back home, but I'm not sure how." Michael said

"You've known this the whole time and you didn't tell us? Are you that think?" Cassandra said, ready to strangle him.

"Geez, heating pad and a box of Midol, Cass." Michael said

"Sorry, I can't help from being grouchy, I mean, all that's happen to me is that I FELL FROM 15 FEET UP IN THE AIR!" Cassandra said, now steaming mad.

"Well, this isn't good, any last requests?" Daniel asked

"Anyways, I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do, but I need either blood from the person we switched with, or someone related to them, that's all I know. This is supposed to be a key ingredient to a potion that we have to make, though it will only transfer the person who switched with the other person that's related to the one that gave blood."

"Can you repeat that last bit?" Daniel asked, looking confused.

"Let's say that the real Harry Potter had a cousin here, and he gives us some blood. That means only you can go. But them you could collect blood from the others, put your own blood in the regular potion, and come back, giving us the blood from the others, and we could switch with everyone."

"We should go to sleep now, and go to the library in the morning." Daniel said, starting to walk up to the stairs of the Boys' Dormitories, but he was stopped by a voice.

"Where have you guys been?" Lorena said from the stairs of the Girls' Dormitories.

"We were talking to…oh my God, why didn't I see it before?" Cassandra said, staring at Lorena.

"See what…oh, why didn't we see it before?" Daniel asked, also staring at Lorena.

"See what?" Lorena asked

"All of our appearances have changed, but you still look exactly like yourself."

Rupert woke up, not with a start like he had been the whole time he was at the hospital, but naturally, with the sun shinning in his face. 'Today will be a good day. I can feel it.' Rupert said in his head. He looked over to his watch, which read '11:34'. 'Good' he thought, 'Now I just have to get through the afternoon and night.' He looked over to his side, and saw the girl with the long black hair and olive skin.

"Finally, you're up." She said. "If you don't remember me, I'm Kate, I'm in the movie that you're in." she said walking over towards him.

"I hate this place, don't you?" He asked, referring to the hospital.

"Yeah, this place gives me the willies, like if I come in, they're gonna discover that I have some deadly disease or something." Kate said

"Yeah, me too. It's not really the dying part, it's the fact that I have this disease." Rupert said

"No, for me, it's the dying part. I don't wanna die so young."

"I'll be surprised if I live to see my Thirteenth birthday. Do you know when my birthday is?" 

"August 12. Really?"

"Yeah, I'm really worried everyday since I got here that I'm just a walking time bomb. I remember feeling this way before I lost my memory also. So it's always surprising when another birthday rolls around." Rupert said

"I guess you can't wait to get out of here, then?"

"If my mom will let me, I'm gonna throw a party, and you're on the top of my list."

"Really, what about Cassandra and Daniel?"

"They'll be second and third." He said. After that, they began to talk about everything. Kate was surprised about how many opinions he had even after losing his memory, but she was surprised about how little he did remember. She had to explain everything.

"Visiting hours are over, honey, you must leave." The doctor said to Kate around 9:00 at night.

"Oh man! It's 9:00 already! My mother will kill me. But I had a great time talking to you." Kate said, looking at Rupert. He looked helpless in that hospital bed, even thought they weren't any machines hooked up to him. She didn't want to leave.

"Me too, when I get out of here tomorrow, you wanna go get lunch or something?" Rupert asked.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." He said

"Good, I'll meet you at 2:00 at the restaurant on 47th and Pine. Bye." She said, and she left out the door. He hoped that Cassandra and Daniel were as great as her.

Chapter 13~

"The what?" Harry asked

"The Shrieking Shack. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History. It's supposedly haunted. A family named Riddle lived here, and one day they were all found dead."

"Hermione, this might not be the best time to tell this story, since we're locked in the house." Harry said

"Oh right, well, they say that there's a secret passage in here, so all we have to do is find it. That should be easy."

"Hermione, the key word is 'secret'."

"So?"

"Never mind."

"I didn't ask to be stuck here with you."

"Where's Ron when you need him?" Harry said to himself

"That red…" But Hermione didn't finish that sentence; instead, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she let out a scream, and jumped around.

"Holy shit, you guys are up." Behind Hermione stood Dean and Lavender.

"Now who's the one cursing?" Harry said

"Yeah, what happened?" Lavender asked

"The Shrieking Shack, in Hogsmeade." Hermione said

"Oh, I read about that in Hogwarts: A History." Dean said, and Hermione turned her head to him.

"You read Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione asked interested 

"Hasn't everybody?" Dean asked. 

"I think everyone should, it's such a great book, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I really…" Dean said, but Harry cut them off

"Alright people, enough flirting, let's try to get out of here." Harry said, separating Dean and Hermione.

"We weren't…oh never mind." Hermione said.

And with that, they went up a flight of stairs to search more of the house.

"What, so what if I look the same?" Lorena said

"We all look different, and you haven't changed." Michael said, looking at her along with Cassandra and Daniel.

"But maybe, something happened and the real Lavender looks like herself also."

"Parvati would have noticed if your physical appearance had changed." Cassandra said

"So what are you guys trying to say? That me and Lavender are twins or something?"

"No, I hadn't thought of that actually, but yea, I guess that could be a possibility, the most likely one." Daniel said

"Hey, that means we could use their blood, since they're related." Cassandra said

"I don't know. I mean, it's a possibility that she's related, but if you don't put the right blood in, you become that person permentally."

"Oh, bad idea, scratch that." Cassandra said

"Let's go back to my old idea and sleep on it, we can go to the library in the morning, tomorrow's Saturday." Daniel said

"Oh, no problem, let me do that for you." Michael said, and with a flick of his pinkie finger, they were no longer in the common room. Daniel looked around and saw the familiar dorm room.

"How did you do that?" Daniel asked Michael, who was standing in front of him.

"Roysen powers. I would be at Hogwarts right now, but no Roysens allowed, since we don't really need any training."

"What else can you do?"

"I'm pretty good with moving things around, and transportating them from one place to another. I can transfigure myself into an animal, and I can cast all spells that wizards use without a wand."

"That must be handy. Both your mom and dad are Demons? How come we couldn't tell?"

"Demons are considered animals, and they can transfigure themselves into a human form, like I can into an animal. We should be getting to bed, it's already 1:30."

"How did you know that?"

"Another Roysen thing."

'A person close to you will seem

Like a person to be trusted

But beware she will do something

Very absent-minded

The lighting will be almost destined 

For a simple and short death

But the powerful one will come through

And will leave all out of breath

The best will fight 

And the best of the best will prevail 

The worst of the best will try again

But it will be of no avail'

Cassandra woke up with a start. She had an odd dream. She saw Hermione's body, but she wasn't sure if it was her or the real Hermione. The body of Hermione was sitting on the floor, and looked like she was trying to meditate, or like she was in a trance. She remembered the words coming out of her mouth so clearly. 

Cassandra went to Hermione's trunk and got out a parchment and quill. She wrote down the words, not really knowing what they meant. She used too much ink, and you could see Cassandra's words on other pieces of parchment under the original piece. Without taking time to see what this assortment of words could mean, she put the parchment under her bed, and fell asleep.

"Hey Cassandra, wake up!" Lorena yelled from the vanity. That seemed odd to Cassandra, who always noticed that Lorena wasn't the one to really pay attention to looks and make-up. She was a tomboy at heart.

"Alright, I'm up." Cassandra said, getting up from the bed. No one else was in the room, just Lorena and Cassandra. Cassandra went under her bed to get the assortment of words that she heard in her dream, but to her amazement, the paper wasn't there, just the other papers that she had under the original.

She got ready for class in less than 3 minutes (Expert Over sleeper) and went down to the common room, taking the parchment from under the bed, and the quill that was also there. 

"Hey Cassie." Daniel said to her as she came downstairs, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Lorena?" Michael asked

"In the room, getting ready." Cassandra said. Then she sat down, and tried to recall what Hermione's body had said in the dream. Daniel and Michael went over to her.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked

"I'm trying to remember something that was said in a dream that I had last night. I thought I wrote it down, but I can't find where I put it."

"What was the dream?" Daniel asked

"Hermione was sitting on the floor in my dorm. She looked like she was meditating or was in a trance or something, and she started to say something, something that rhymed. I wrote down what she said, but now I can't find it."

"Cass, do you remember any of that prophecy?" Michael asked, worried

"What?" Daniel asked

"A prophecy, I'll explain later. Do you remember anything?"

"Well, there was something about someone close to us doing something stupid, and that the best will fight, but only the best of the best will prevail, and something about lighting almost dying or something."

"Hermione's a Seer." Michael said to himself

"What's a Seer?" Cassandra said

"A person who can predict the future in little poem things, like the one you're describing. A prophecy is the grouping of the words that will predict what will happen in the future. And by what you're saying, this doesn't sound good. We should go to the library and research that potion first, though." Michael said as Lorena came down the stairs.

"Wow, you actually put on make-up." Cassandra said

"Well, if I'm gonna be Lavender, I might as well do what she does." She said, and they all walked to the library.

"Find anything?" Daniel yelled from on top of a ladder to get books.

"Nope, nothing!" Lorena yelled back from 3 halls down and 1 hall over.

"Neither did I!" Michael said in 2 halls down.

"Nothing yet, but keep looking!" Cassandra yelled from the same hall that Daniel was in. Cassandra searched every book that she thought was relevant. She thought that she found the potion, but it was just a Polyjuice Potion, that would turn you into someone for an hour. She was in the middle of searching 'Most Difficult Potions' when something caught her eye.

"The Lastren Potion." She said to herself, and read on.

"I GOT IT!" Cassandra yelled as she finished reading the text. She got out some parchment, but she noticed some writing on it as the others came running towards her.

"You found the potion?" Lorena asked'

"Yeah, it's called the Lastren potion." She said, passing the book over to Daniel. "But look at this, I think I found the prophecy." She said, handing the paper to Michael.

"Oh great, battle is not my strongest point." Michael said, after he finished reading the prophecy.

"I wonder who they're talking about, I mean, who would betray us?" Lorena said. They all looked at each other suspiciously, until Daniel broke the silence.

"Listen, I don't know how we're gonna get all these ingredients. A lot of them I've never heard in the Harry Potter books." He said. He gave the book to Michael, and he looked over the list. Then he tilted his nose up, and the ingredients showed up before them.

"You're a Roysen!" Lorena said in disgust.

"How do you know what a Roysen is?" Michael asked suspiciously

"Lavender must known about Roysens, so I guess I know." She said

"Ok, anyways, it looks like this might take awhile. After getting all the ingredients in, besides the blood, we have to wait 2 weeks." Michael said

"Well then let's start now." Daniel said, packing all the ingredients into his bag, and getting up. They all followed, and went out the door.

"We're never gonna find that secret passage." Harry said, walking into the dining room. Odd as it was, there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere in there.

"Could you be a bit more positive?" Lavender asked

"Does it matter? He's right." Hermione said, sitting in a chair. But she wasn't in that chair for long. The chair went backwards, and she was sent to the floor.

"Oww." She said

"Hermione, you found the secret passage." Dean said, helping her up.

"Where is it?" Hermione asked. Dean pointed to where the fireplace used to be, which now was a doorway, with a hall behind it.

"Come on people, let's get moving!" Harry said, going in after Lavender.

Cassandra, Daniel, Michael and Lorena walked over to the Gryffindor common room, but Cassandra stopped on the way there.

"Did you guys hear something?" She asked, Michael tried to say something, but Cassandra held her hand up to her lips. In the distance, you could hear something rather unidentifiable.

"It sounds like…footsteps." Daniel said. Then people showed up, about 5 of them, behind Cassandra.

"Finally, I was wondering when you nitwits would come." Lorena said, and then she took out a wand from her robe.

"Cass, move!" Michael said, but it was too late. One of the men had slapped Cassandra across the head before she had the chance to turn around, which sent her to the floor.

"Daniel, Lorena, we have to get Cassandra and go!" Michael said. Daniel already ran to Cassandra to see if she was ok. Michael started to go to her, but Lorena didn't budge.

"Come on Lorena, these guys could kill us." Michael yelled to her.

"You silly Roysen. I'm not who you think." She said. She took out her wand, and yelled 'Intredini!' which sent him flying to the wall.

"Laura Ontrende!" He yelled, still on the wall.

"Nah, who do you think I was?" She said

"But you look like Lorena!" Daniel yelled out.

"Stupid idiot, it's called a Polyjuice Potion. Ever heard of it? Do you have any last requests?" She said to him.

Before Daniel could answer, Laura held up her wand and yelled, 'ADAVA KEDAVRA!' Right to Daniel.

"Daniel, get out of the way!" Cassandra said, pushing him away. The spell had hit her, and she fell. Daniel took one look at her. She was dead.

Chapter 14~

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked. It was over an hour ago when Hermione had found the secret passage, and they were still on the search to try to find a way out.

"For the millionth time, no Harry, we're not there. When did you get so annoying?" Hermione asked, who was leading the group.

"When you did, in the beginning." Harry said smiling. But then Hermione stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Dean asked, who was behind Lavender who was behind Harry.

"There's nowhere to go." Hermione said, moving over so the others could see. They were in a plain room, plain meaning not much in it. But there were pieces of wallpaper all over the floor, and some hanging on the wall, but barely.

"Should we go back?" Lavender asked, but Hermione didn't hear her, she was too busy tapping the walls.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked

"I'm looking to see if there's another secret passage, and if I'm right," She said, kicking the wall in front of her, which flew open to reveal a staircase. "Then we can get out by here." Hermione said, going up the stairs, with the rest close behind her.

After about 15 minutes of going up and down stairs, they reached a wall. 

"What do we do now genius?" Harry asked

"I'm not sure, let me think." Hermione said, but Dean pulled out his wand, muttered something under his breath, and the wall opened, and they were in the staircase of Gryffindor tower.

"How come you have your wand?" Harry asked.

"Me and Harry found ours missing." Hermione said. At this point, Lavender was now going through her robes, and looking for her wand.

"My wand is gone also." She said

"I don't know, it was just here." Dean said, going through the wall, and onto the staircase.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving." Lavender said, going down the staircase.

"Don't you want to change?" Hermione asked

"I'm so hungry, it doesn't matter." She said from the bottom of the steps. The rest were just about to follow her when they heard an ear-splitting scream.

"Holy shit, Cassie, get up, get up now!" Daniel screamed to her.

"Come on Daniel, she's gonna kill the 2 of us soon if we don't get out of here." Michael said, dodging one of Laura's spells.

"Alright, but we're coming back for her." Daniel said, not willing to believe that she was dead.

"Daniel she's gone." Michael said, running, and pulling Daniel along with her. Michael turned around to try to transport themselves somewhere else, but he stopped running.

"Why have you stopped running, this will only make it easier for me to kill you, and I like a good challenge." Laura said, throwing the Impetius over to Daniel, which he dodged.

"ACCIO WAND!" Someone yelled, Daniel turned his head to where the voice came from. It was Cassandra.

"Hey, I thought I Adava Kedavraed you!" Laura said.

"It takes a lot more than that to kill Cassandra Kelinse!" Cassandra yelled, holding her wand and Laura's.

"Kelinse, we meet again." Laura said, walking around Cassandra

"Yeah, and it will take a lot more than Adava Kedavra to kill me. I've got about a million spells all around me preventing me from being killed like that." Cassandra said, still holding both wands.

"I see you recovered from having every one of your bones broken by me." She said, laughing. Then she heard a scream.

"It's Laura Ontrende!" The screaming voice said. Cassandra looked at her and noticed that the Polyjuice Potion had worn off, so you could see what the real Laura Ontrende looked like. She had grown a few inches, and was now an inch taller than Cassandra was, and she had medium length hair black as night, and very dark brown eyes that you easily mistake for black.

"How did you get here?" Laura asked. "I thought I had gotten rid of you." She said. Then a thought struck Laura, and she got out Lavender's wand, which she still had in her possession, and she turned to Cassandra.

But before Laura could do anything, Cassandra did the body-binding spell on Laura, and she dropped Lavender's wand.

"Lavender, you might want that, it's your wand." Cassandra said, pointing her wand to the other wand, and sent it to Lavender. But now Lavender wasn't alone. Behind her stood, her body, and Daniel's, and Michael's.

"Hermione, here's your wand, you might need it." Cassandra said, throwing the third wand that she had to her.

"Daniel, give Harry your wand. Michael, call J.K Rowling." Cassandra said, still staring at Laura, who was on her back on the floor.

"But why…" Michael asked

"Dumbledore is fake, J.K Rowling is the real headmaster. Just get her, now. And I need one of you to get Professor Snape. Tell him to bring the Truth potion, by order of Cassandra Kelinse." Cassandra said, pointing to Lavender, Hermione, Dean, and Harry. "Except Harry, I need you here just in case Laura tries anything."

"I'll go." Hermione said, running to the dungeons, with Dean close behind.

"Why are you dishing out orders to everyone?" Lavender asked, somewhat ticked.

"If you ever become the most powerful witch in the world, then people will listen to you." Cassandra said, with her eyes still on Laura.

"That's why the name Cassandra Kelinse is so popular." She said.

"Yep, but Harry is much more famous than me. But I'm not sure if he's more powerful." Cassandra said.

Then Michael popped out of nowhere, with J.K Rowling by his side.

"See, Professor, Laura Ontrende, almost killed Cassandra." Michael said, pointing to the binded body on the floor. By this time, dinner had finished, and there was a crowd of people around the scene. Then around the corner came Dean, Hermione, and Professor Snape, who was holding a jar of clear potion.

"Laura Ontrende." Snape said. "And Cassandra Kelinse. The 2 most powerful witches." 

"Can we use the Truth potion on Laura? There are some things I want to get out of her." Cassandra said.

"You have my permission." Rowling said. Snape went over to Laura, who refused to drink it at first, but then Snape held her nose, and she was obligated to open her mouth, and Snape put about 3 drops into her mouth.

"Alright, what's your real name?" Cassandra asked, just to see if the potion had taken affect.

"Laura Potter thought I'm more known as Laura Ontrende." When she said this, everyone gasped.

"Are you in any way related to Harry Potter?" She asked

"He's my twin brother, though I'm the only one who knows this. The spirits of mum and dad told me my real surname, and that he was my brother." Laura said.

"Who did you live with when…" Cassandra said, but then she stopped, and looked at all the people around her. "Michael, could you take us to a more private place?" She asked, and everyone sighed.

"Alright." He said, and he flicked his nose up, and they were in Rowling's office.

Cassandra continued. "Who did you live with when you were smaller?" 

"The Ontrendes, a muggle family."

"Tell me your plan."

"I bewitched the Sorting Hat to transform you all. I wanted to get the Muggle, he holds powers like you wouldn't believe, and the only way anyone can access them is if they kill him. He can't even use the powers he holds."

"Where's the real Lorena?"

"In the Chamber of Secrets. I got a few stands of her hair that would last me an ample time. She screamed that day because she saw me grabbing her head, and hitting it against the wall, which knocked her out. Harry and I are both Parselmouths." (No one knows that Harry is a Parselmouth, they found out about it in the book in the second year.) 

"How do you get into the chamber?"

"There's a little tunnel under the first sink in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. 

Parselmouths say open in Parselmouth, and it will enlarge. Or, the Roysen could transport you there."

"I'm through with her." Cassandra said, walking over to Harry and Michael.

"Michael, I need you to take me there, and Harry, you should come just in case we run into any snakes." Cassandra said, and then Michael flicked his nose, and they were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"You could have taken us into the Chamber, not just the bathroom." Cassandra said.

"You're getting really bossy, you know that?" Michael said.

"It's my job, you know that, right?" Cassandra said back to him, while Harry was trying to open the tunnel.

"Harry, try thinking of a snake, you're talking in English." Michael said. Then Harry hissed something, and what looked like a wall turned into a big, long slide tunnel.

"Ladies first." Michael said

"Chicken." Cassandra said, as she went down into the tunnel. Harry followed her, and then came Michael. 

"Lumos." Cassandra said, and light came from the palms of her hands.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Michael asked

"Is there anything_ you can't do?" Cassandra said_

"Good point." Michael said, and they kept walking on.

"Hey, could you guys fill me in a bit?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Well that girl who started all of this is Laura Ontrende, the most powerful Dark witch in the world in the present moment. Some say that's she more powerful than Lord Voldemort himself." Cassandra said

"You're not scared to say his name?" Harry asked

"Why would I? He fears me, I don't think it would be right to call him you know who." Cassandra said

"Cassandra here is the most powerful good witch in over a thousand years. See, she's got blood from each of the founding fathers and mothers of this school. Especially from Godric and Rowena." Michael said. "Thought she should have said something earlier." He said, staring at her.

"Well, you never told me you were a Roysen." Cassandra said.

"Hey guys, look." Harry said, pointing to a grave, where Lorena was tied up.

"Oh man, Lorena!" Michael said, running over to her. "This rope is knotted pretty well, I don't think I can unknot it."

"Are you dumb or something? You're a Roysen, use those powers!" Cassandra yelled out to him

"I already did, but it was magically done, and I can't undo it." Michael said. Lorena was still knocked out, and unaware of the events going on at the present moment.

"If Laura used the charm I think she used, then I think I can undo it." Cassandra said, talking out her wand. She muttered something that none of them could understand, but it was of no avail.

"Oh great, she used the Helken charm." Cassandra said. "I can't use my wand."

"Don't you have Laura's?" Harry asked, pointing to a pocket in Cassandra's robe.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Cassandra said, taking the wand out of her robe. She muttered the spell under her breath, and an amazing amount of yellow light came out of the wand. Cassandra was struggling to hold the wand with both hands. Then the ropes came off, and all became black.

Chapter 15~

Cassandra's eyes fluttered. She felt herself lying down. 'What am I doing? I have to get Lorena!' Cassandra thought. She shot out of her bed.

"Cassandra, lay right back down, you are not going anywhere." Madam Pomfrey said to her.

"But Lorena, in the Chamber of Secrets, gotta get her." Cassandra said, once again getting out of the bed.

"Yes, I know. That spell you did to free her worked well, but it drained you of all your energy. They're in the process of telling Lorena everything right now. But you do have a visitor." Madam Pomfrey said, pointing to the other side of Cassandra, where Daniel was, his head on the nightstand next to the bed, he was asleep.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up." Cassandra said, lightly shaking Daniel awake.

"Huh?" He said, then he looked at Cassandra, "Oh, you're up, I wasn't sleeping, I was just resting my eyes." He said

"I could use a spell to see if that's true." Cassandra said, smiling.

"How come you never told me? I can keep a secret." He asked, looking a bit upset.

"Because, I can't just go off telling anyone that I'm the most powerful witch in the world. I mean, you could have been a spy for Lord Voldemort for I know, and he's trying to kill both me and Harry at this present moment. I was gonna go to Hogwarts, but Rowling wanted to keep us apart for some reason, so she sent me to the muggle world."

"Yeah, I know, I heard from Rowling, but you could have…" But Daniel couldn't finish anymore, since Cassandra had leaned up to his face, and kissed him.

"Ok, now do you understand?" Cassandra asked after she pulled away. All Daniel could do was nod.

"Hey, finally, you're up!" It was the familiar voice that really belonged to Dean, but Cassandra and Daniel knew it was Michael.

"Michael," Cassandra said, sitting up in her bed. "What happened down in the Chamber of Secrets?" 

"Well, Lorena was tied up to the grave of Voldemort's parents. I tried to untie it the Roysen way, but I couldn't, and you tried a charm, but that didn't work, so you declared it the Helken charm. You took Laura's wand, and the ropes came off, but you fainted, and before you hit the ground, Harry caught you." Michael said. "But there's another problem that stands unsolved. How are we gonna get back? We can switch bodies with the others, but we'd still be here." Michael said.

"Madam Pomfrey, when can I leave?" Cassandra said, raising her voice to make sure that Madam Pomfrey could hear her.

"In a few more hours." She said, not looking up from what she was doing.

"But I was sent here to get Cassandra, Rowling's orders." Michael said, glancing to Cassandra and Daniel, and flashing a mischievous smile.

"Is there that great a need of her? I would like her to rest a little longer." Madam Pomfrey asked

"Yes, there is a great need of her." Michael said, pulling Cassandra out of the hospital bed.

"Well, if it's that urgent, I guess I can't stop a Roysen and the most powerful witch. Cassandra, you're released, but come to me if you feel anymore pain or whatnot." She said, finally turning her head to the trio.

"Don't worry, I will." Cassandra said, tying the shoelaces to her sneakers. She picked up her wand, and the 3 of them left.

"Does Rowling really need me?" Cassandra asked when they were a safe distance away from the hospital wing.

"Actually yeah, she wants your expertise about how we can get transported home. We started brewed the potion a few hours ago, and Rowling did something to speed up the process of its brewing. It should be ready by tomorrow." Michael said.

"Chocolate Frogs." Cassandra said when they reached the foot of the staircase that led to Professor Rowling's office. They walked up the stairs in silence, when Cassandra stopped.

"What's wrong Cassie?" Daniel asked

"Laura's a necromancer." Cassandra practically whispered

"What's that?" Daniel asked, but no one heard

"How do you know that?" Michael said, panically

"Remember, she said, 'The spirits of mum and dad told me my real surname.' There's no other possibility." Cassandra said worriedly

"Oh God, we have to tell Rowling!" Michael said, running behind Cassandra, who had a head start. Daniel was still clueless about what was going on, but he was close behind Michael. Without knocking, they ran into the office, where Harry, Hermione, Dean, Lavender, Lorena and Rowling were all sitting.

"Laura…necromancer!" Cassandra said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, we know." Hermione said

"She got away, got the dead on her side. Made them solid for awhile, and they freed her." Dean said

"But, she is still very helpless, if you still have her wand." Rowling said. Then Cassandra went into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a wand, but a wand like no other, except Cassandra's. Cassandra, Laura, and someone unknown to both of them had triplet wands. They were made of not wood, but silver, containing all the same ingredients from all the same magical animals.

"This one is mine, I think." She said, holding the first wand, and then she went back into the other pocket, and pulled out another wand, but this one was a bit thinner.

"Hopefully, this one is Laura's. I can't really distinct one from the other." She said, holding both wands.

"Which do you feel more powerful with?" Harry asked.

"Well, the left one, but it doesn't feel familiar to me, and the right one doesn't give off as much power, but it feels like mine." She said.

Michael then floated both wands to him, and inspected them. He took the thinner of the 2, and handed it to Cassandra. "That one is yours." He said

"How do you know?" Hermione asked

"Along with the powers of transfiguration, we Roysens are Sensitives, and this wand right here," He said, pointing to the wand that he was currently holding. "is possessing Dark power like you wouldn't believe. I'll give you the honors." Michael said, handing the wand to Daniel.

"To do what?" Daniel asked

"To break the wand." Michael said

"And how am I supposed to break a silver wand?" He asked

"Laura says that you have miraculous powers, that she thought you couldn't trigger, but that's not true, you have complete access to them, it just takes some work, if I'm right." Michael said

"Is there anything this guy can't do?" Lavender asked

"Roysens are limited to some things, but there's a lot he can do, and without a wand." Hermione said. "I believe that he and about 2 others are the only living Roysens on earth. Roysens are very rare and hard to come upon." 

"Thanks for the lesson." Harry said a bit sarcastically.

"How exactly do you want me to do this?" Daniel said

"Harry, you need Harry's wand." Cassandra said, and then everyone looked at her. "I just happen to be Physic." 

"How powerful are you guys?" Dean asked

"Roysens are one of the most powerful creatures on earth, so Michael ranks right up there in the top 10." Cassandra said. "See we all have a special talent, except Roysens, since they can do almost anything nonetheless. I can see the future, Harry's a Parselmouth, and you guys have yet to discover your true powers, seeing as how young you guys are. And…" Cassandra tried to say, but she was cut off.

"Wait a second, what do you mean 'seeing as how young you guys are'? Aren't you our age, you 2?" Harry asked, giving his wand over to Daniel with one hand, and with the other, pointing to Cassandra and Michael.

"Well, Roysens have a longer life span, and grow about 10 times slower than humans. I'm 124 right now, so that makes me about 12 in human years." Michael said.

"And me, I am human, I'm 16, though. But Rowling placed a spell on me to make me 12, for some reason she still hasn't explain to me, right before I left Hogwarts. I was going to start my Sixth year here this year, but when Harry came, Professor Rowling told me that we shouldn't be in the same place, seeing as how Voldemort is after both of us." Cassandra said

"So, you knew about everything that was going on while we were here, you just pretended to be clueless?" Daniel said, holding Harry's wand.

"No, actually no. Something happened and I acted like any muggle would, until Laura tried to kill me, and I remembered who I was again. Are we losing anyone here?" Cassandra asked

"A little." Dean said

"I think I got it." Harry said

"I've been lost for about 10 minutes, so don't worry." Lavender said

"Most of it." Lorena said, not saying much lately because of the immense pain in her head.

"Of course I'm not lost, I understand perfectly well." Hermione said.

"Oh, what's going on, I wasn't listening." Daniel said, probably still pondering the thought of how her was going to destroy the wand.

"Alright. I think all questions have been answered." Cassandra said.

"Nope, I have one." Daniel said. "If you're a Sensitive, how come you didn't sense the power of the Sorting Hat?" 

"I can't use my powers in the muggle world even if I wanted to, I only have access to them in the wizarding world." Michael said

"And one more, how am I supposed to destroy this thing?" 

"Well, there's no real spell to destroy wands, it's just willpower, and a wand helps pinpoint that willpower to whatever you're doing." Cassandra said.

"Basically, picture the wand broken as you try to break it." Michael said

"Alright, stand aside then, I guess." Daniel said, as he put the wand onto Rowling's desk. He then took Harry's wand, and pointed it to the other wand. They waited.

"This isn't working." Daniel said after a minute.

"Of course not, you don't think you can do it, you have to think you can." Hermione said, and they all stared at her. "I read it in a book." She said innocently.

"Alright, I'll try again." Daniel said with a face of determination. A few sparks flew out of the wand, but that was it.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you can't do it." Michael said. But then, at that moment, the wand shot out an immense amount of blue light, and the whole room became foggy. Michael instantly cleared up the fog with his pointer, and they all went to the desk. The wand had split in 2.

"I knew that reverse physcology would work." Michael said

"Alright, now that we have that out of the way, I think you all should go to bed. It's nearly 3:00 in the morning." Rowling said. 

"Where will we stay?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm sure you could conjure up 2 beds in the Girls' Dormitories." Rowling said to Cassandra. "And that goes for Michael in the Boys' Dormitories. And I must ask you all to keep this a secret, or you may have to face expulsion from Hogwarts." She said, then disappearing into another door in her office.

Rupert shot out of his bed. 'Where am I? And why does my head hurt?" He said to himself. He looked around the room. 'I'm in the hospital." He said out loud.

"Oh, you're up." Someone said from the other side of Rupert. It was Kate.

"Kate, why am I here?" Rupert asked her.

"You have amnesia, remember?" She said. "Something hit you on the head, and you lost your memory." 

"Yeah, the studio doors when someone opened them. I think it was the director." He said

"How do you know that?" She asked, looking concerned

"Because I didn't lose my memory, or at least I have it back." He said

"Ok, then tell me the name of every actor in the movie that's a first year in the movie." She said

"Too easy. First there's you, who plays Pansy. Then Justin, who plays Draco, Brad is Seamus, Sandra is Parvati, Lorena's Lavender, Arnold's Neville, Michael is Dean, I'm Ron, Cassandra's…where's Cassandra and Daniel?" Rupert suddenly said, panically.

"Well, at this present moment, they're missing." Kate said sorrowfully

"Kate, I know where Cassandra and Daniel are." 

Cassandra woke up with the sun shining in her face. She was alone in the dormitory, except for Lorena, who was still asleep. She took her solar powered watch near the window, and it read, "12:32". She decided to leave Lorena there, and let her sleep, since her head was probably killing her.

She put on the robe that she was wearing yesterday, groomed her hair, and went to Rowling's office, to discuss how they were going to go back home. She went down the stairs of the Girls' Dormitories, and saw Harry, Hermione, Lavender, and Dean, all sitting in the common room.

"Cassandra, Rowling wants you, Michael is already there." Hermione said.

"Why aren't you guys in class?" Cassandra asked

"Because we're still not in our skin, we can't go to class looking like this, questions would come up, and stuff like that." Lavender said, and then she left.

She walked into the office, where Rowling and Michael were already discussing how to get back home.

"Cassandra, you're up, please, take a seat." Rowling said as she spotted her standing in the doorway.

"Is the potion ready?" She asked, taking a seat next to Michael.

"Nearly, just needs about an hour. As soon as it's ready, we will call the others." Rowling said.

"Have you figured out a way that we could get home?" She asked

"We're stumped." Michael said. "We've been trying to come up with ideas for about an hour, but nothing." 

"The Sorting Hat." A voice from behind said. Michael and Cassandra turned around, it was Daniel.

"What do you mean the Sorting Hat?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, the Sorting Hat took us here, since Laura bewitched it. Maybe that's the way we can get home." He said, taking the last available seat next to Michael.

"That's true, but we shouldn't try anything now, since the potion isn't…" But Michael couldn't finish, because on Rowling's desk, where the potion was placed, there was a tiny explosion, and the potion turned from a dark purple to a bright green.

"…ready." Michael said as the potion simmered down.

"I believe it is now." Cassandra said. "You should get the others." She told Michael, but it was already done. Harry, Hermione, Lavender and Dean appeared out of nowhere, and Lorena was there too, but she was still asleep, on the floor. 

"Could one of you wake her up, the potion is ready." Rowling said.

"Who's gonna take it, and who's gonna put their blood in it?" Dean asked

"Well, I can't stand the sight of my own blood, so I guess I'll take the potion with Cassandra's blood." Hermione said, not bothering to ask if it was ok with Cassandra. Michael made some cups appear magically, and poured a cup and handed it to Cassandra. Cassandra took the point of her wand, and pricked herself with it, and let a couple of drops of blood go into the potion, and she then handed the cup to Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath, and drank the potion in 2 gulps. It didn't taste good, but it wasn't bad either. When she put the cup down, she noticed that she was in the other side of the room. She looked across from her, and didn't see herself, but Cassandra.

"It worked." Hermione said, staring at her own hands and fingers and nails, which she bit, compared to Cassandra's, who kept hers neatly groomed.

"I'll go next." Dean said, pricking himself with the end of his wand. One by one, transformations were made, and in the end, everyone was in their own skin.

"I really liked being tall." Hermione said to Cassandra.

"I liked the experience of being shorter." Cassandra said back to her.

"So, are we gonna go back home, or what?" Michael said, holding the Sorting Hat. "You can un-bewitch it when we're all home, right Professor Rowling?" 

"Yes, that is possible." She said, taking the Sorting Hat from Michael and placing in on his head. Almost instantly, the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!' and Michael was gone. One by one, they all left, anchored by Cassandra, who went last.

"I hope to come see you all soon. I'll send you a tape of the movie about you guys that were making." Cassandra said, putting the hat on. She heard Hermione explain to Dean and Lavender what a movie was, and then she was gone.

This time, instead of being pulled by one of her feet, she felt she was being pulled by her right arm. Then her feet touched the beloved floor, and she opened her eyes.

"Cassandra!" She heard, and then someone ran to her, it was Rupert.

"What happened?" Rupert asked both Daniel and Cassandra

"Umm…" Daniel said, not knowing what to say for a cover up story.

"I don't know, I can't remember." Cassandra said, holing her head

"Me either."

"We can't either." Michael said with Lorena by his side.

"What happened to you? You have a nasty bump on your head." Daniel said, pointing to the bump on Rupert's forehead.

"You're not the only ones that got amnesia, I had it also, that's why I couldn't get you guys earlier. You were missing for a while." Kate, who was standing next to Rupert, said.

"I'm gonna go get some water." Daniel said, walking away. After he was a safe distance away, he motioned for Cassandra, Michael and Lorena to come also.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and freshen up a bit." Cassandra said.

"I'll go with you." Lorena said, walking with Cassandra.

"I'm gonna call my mum." Michael said, walking away from the two of them. The others were waiting outside the studio.

"Wow, what a thrill." Lorena said when Michael came

"I know, but it's good to be home." Daniel said

"So, you can't use your Roysen stuff now that we're here?" Lorena asked

"None, I hate that." Michael said

"What about you, Cass? Can you still perform magic?" Daniel asked

"Of course, but I'm still under-aged, so if I get caught, I'll get in serious trouble with the Ministry." Cassandra said.

"But still, it's good to be home." Daniel said

"You already said that." Michael said

"I know." Daniel said

"Daniel Radcliffe, Cassandra Andesine, Michael Grayson, and Lorena Valden have been found today." Jackie Levinson, the news anchorwoman, said. "They were found in the studio of the movie set for 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, which is the movie that the 4 kids will star in. None of the kids remember what happened." Then the woman stopped, because the television had been kicked over, by Laura Ontrende.

"I will get you Cassandra, if it's the last thing I do."

Ok, I know that Emma Watson plays Hermione, but I wanted a character of my own in there, so Cassandra was born. Hope you liked it, and watch out for my other series, 'Second Chance'. I know the ending sucked, so no flames for that, I have already been informed.

Laterz, Mystery Girl


End file.
